Tale of The Alchemic Duelist
by D4NNY
Summary: Roku Yurasaki, a famous graduate of Duelist Academia and an excellent duelist starts his new career as a Duelist. But hitting rock bottom on your first day doesn't exactly cut out for a future career. Roku now seeks to return his life to the way it was.
1. New Persona: Roku Yurasaki

**1. New Persona: Roku Yurasaki**

* * *

Roku stood atop of the wide stage, holding a rolled up paper in his hand. He wore a long blue and white gown, representing his graduation in Duelist Academia. He smiled warmly at the crowd as they cheered for him. In a row of chairs near him, Seto Kaiba, Sameshima, Tome, Chronos, Kabayama, a few honor students as well as Kaiser Ryo sat, all looked calm.

His eyes gleamed in the setting sun. The wind blew through his spiked black hair. Roku smiled, knowing his goal was just starting. Everyone cheered for him as if he were an idol, and he cherished it. Roku was a slim boy, about Kaiser's height, and wasn't very ripped, but slim and thin. He clutched the paper in his hand, and scanned the people on the stage.

Roku looked over to see his Duel Manager, and sponsor, Akino Kurayama. Roku was directed to the podium where several microphones stood at. He quickly smiled warmly again and spoke. "Four years in this great academy, and what four years." He said. "Thanks to my fellow students, Osiris Red to Obelisk Blue. I thank all the friends and family that encouraged me to become the hell of a duelist they told me I would be able to become. I want to thank my manager especially, Akino Kurayama. For the training I received, for all the hard work I've gone through, and for the victories I've had."

Several minutes have passed within Roku's speech. He finally finished, giving a sigh of relief, knowing his life was now just starting. Kurayama would help him achieve his goal as a champion duelist.

Roku went down the small stairs to his parents who awaited him. "Roku, son, I can't believe you're leaving! Again!" His mom cried.

"It's ok mom, I'm doing it to start my career." Roku said, giving a sad smile as she hugged him.

"I know. It was like this when you left to come here." She said. "But to Japan, that's a big place."

"Don't worry, I won't forget about my home in America." He said. Although Roku lived in America, he was still half Japanese, taking after his father's genes.

Roku looked up at his father who proudly looked down. "I know you'll make something of yourself." He said, patting his hat. "Make us proud."

"Don't worry, father." Roku said confidently.

Roku crouched down, facing his little sister, "Shizumi." he said warmly as the little black haired girl blushed at him. Roku laughed. "it's ok. Big brother's going away for a while. Do you think you can handle that?"

Roku felt bad, knowing that his little sister didn't know a lot about him. But it was ok because he had been gone for a long time. "It's ok, Shizumi. I hope you become a great duelist like me some day." He said, patting her on the head.

Hours after talking with people, Roku was rushed to a helicopter, ready for its departure to Domino, Japan. Roku was pumped and excited, he couldn't wait to start his new life in Japan. Although he was really going to miss America, he knew it was his destiny to become a champion duelist.

Roku sighed, looking out the window of his waving family, Shizumi clinging close to her mother. He warmly smiled again and the helicopter took off. Kurayama sat across from him.

"Yurasaki, this is your life. We can't have you worrying about family right now." Kurayama interrupted abruptly.

"Sorry, I was just..." Roku said, looking down.

"You've made it passed Duelist Academy, this is the real thing going on right now. Your new life in Japan starts." Kurayama said, putting the pressure on Roku, making him a bit nervous, but excited.

Hours later, the moon had rise, Roku had fell asleep, dressed in a slick black suit, he dozed in and out of sleep until he felt a quick tap on his head. Kurayama had whacked Roku's head with a wadded up news paper and Roku instantly woke up.

"We're here. Get your stuff and let's go." Kurayama roughly said as Roku stood up.

Roku stepped out of the helicopter with his suit case at hand. Some personnel had already told him his bags were waiting at the hotel, but Roku viewed his surroundings. The helicopter sat on a landing pad on top of the Kaiba Co. building.

"Kaiba Corporation building? What are we doing here?" Roku asked as Kurayama headed toward a door way.

"Kaiba Corporation is holding a small tournament tonight. You're the special guest of the night." Kurayama said. A group of security guards waited for Roku's arrival into the building as Kurayama stood waiting. "Well are you coming or what?"

"How come I didn't know about this? Wouldn't it be a good idea for me to rest?" Roku asked.

"Don't question me, Yurasaki! You're ready when I say you are!" Kurayama growled, waving the rolled up news paper in his hand.

Roku sighed, remembering a couple fights he had with Kurayama in his past. He remembered exactly the first time. He was only a boy, and when he lost his first duel while working with Kurayama, he hit him. The flash back went through his mind, Roku fell to the ground, cards flying everywhere, his old fashioned duel disk clanking against the ground, and his face red from where Kurayama had struck him.

Roku knew it was no use fighting him, Kurayama was a strict man and always put pressure on him, he gave up. "Fine." He said, stepping in.

The security guards quickly escorted Roku to the battle field where hundreds of screaming fans had settled into seats, cheering for their favorite duelists. Some had signs of Roku's opponents, most had signs with Roku's name on it, routing for his victory.

It was the only thing that made Roku fell confident, it was his fans. As Roku stopped at his side of the field, he saw his smirking opponent. Dressed in a slick collared shirt and black jeans, he uncrossed his arms and readied his duel disk.

Roku dropped his suit case to the ground, causing it to flop open. He knelt down and took his duel disk and deck. Both then slid their decks in, causing their duel disks to fold out, their life points rising to 4000.

"Duel!" Roku and his opponent announced.

Several hours later, Roku was at a pay phone with his small glass trophy at hand. "Mother. I just won my first tournament!"

"That's great Roku! But already? We just saw you five hours ago..." His mother said, a bit worried.

"I guess it was a surprise from Kurayama. I was really tired though. I think he's not very happy with me in that duel." Roku sighed. "You know, it's always work, and he always brings the pressure on me. I just want to relax, and know that I can win without him telling me what my life will be like if I lose."

"I'm sorry. But it's just the way things work with him. You're either his enemy, or you're either working for him. Just try to get use to it." His mother replied.

"But it's been like this since I was nine. The least he could do is lighten up."

"Do you want me to talk to him?"

"No no, that isn't important right now. I just want to get back to my room and sleep."

"Ok, Roku, my son. Call as soon as you're ready to ok?"

"Ok mom. Bye." Roku said, then hanging up the phone. He looked up at the night sky, it sparkled with stars and brightened with dozens of colorful advertisings from buildings. A limousine drove by, opening its door. Kurayama was waiting for him inside to get it.

Roku stepped in and it was silent for a while. "You were sloppy." Kurayama said, not looking at him.

"Yeah, well that's what you get for not letting me rest." Roku sighed.

"Don't talk back, young man." Kurayama snarled. Roku grumbled inside his thoughts and looked away outside the window.

After a short drive, the limousine stopped at a nice hotel. Roku got out and watched as the limousine drove away with Kurayama in it.

Roku stood in front of the doors he looked at himself in the reflection of the glass mirror. "Is this what I really want? To be scolded for my victory?" He thought to himself, dropping his glass trophy to the ground, causing it to break into pieces. Roku entered the hotel and right away got to his room. So tired from the day, he collapsed into his bed, not even changing his clothes, he fell asleep for the night.

The morning sun rose and cars could be heard from the window. Roku's eye opened, then his other and he got up. Still in his suit, he quickly changed into a fresh white tank top and khakis. There was a quick knock on the door and Roku slumped over to the door, opening it just a crack. A cute Japanese maid greeted him with a smile, holding a tray of coffee and little snacks.

"Coffee? Sir?" She asked. Roku warningly accepted the offer and tipped her, then she left.

Roku moved over to a small dining table and sat, sipping some coffee, he turned on the TV. An advertising of the Pro-League Competition was going on. Roku sighed, knowing that this is what he had been preparing for. Kurayama had reminded Roku of this competition countless times and Roku knew it would add a boost to his career.

The words came into his mind again. "Don't back down from anyone that tries to stand up to you! You shove them into the ground and hard! Don't be afraid to say you're the best, and no one can defeat you!" Kurayama's voice roared into his mind. He hated it, but he was taught that he had to make himself well known to become part of the big leagues.

A limousine waited for Roku outside the front of the hotel. Roku looked out the window while fixing his silver tie, which went well with his black suit. Roku slipped on his shined black shoes and loaded his duel disk to his wrist. He then slipped his deck into his pocket and headed out.

A man opened the door for him as Roku entered to the outside. The driver stood by the limousine and opened the door, revealing Kurayama in the inside.

"We're almost late! Honestly, does it take you this long to get ready? Get in! Get in!" Kurayama said, rushing as Roku ran into the car. "Boy, you're going to become a champion this evening, so make the best of it."

"Like I already have enough pressure on me." Roku thought.

"Are you paying attention?" Kurayama growled, looking at Roku who was only looking out the window, he then smacked him on the face with his rolled up newspaper. "Like always, you're dreaming your little dreams. Boy! We have big things coming up ahead of us! Do you ever come to think that I don't get enough respect around here!"

Roku looked over at Kurayama, his face was red with anger. This was possibly the worst fight he had gotten himself into with Kurayama.

"Trust me, I won't hesitate to leave you right now!" Kurayama growled.

"Good, then there's one thing you'll do for me that actually makes me happy." Roku thought sarcastically while still looking at Kurayama.

"This is your time to shine, Yurasaki! The Pro-League competition awaits!" Kurayama said. "And I don't want you to fail, on your only path way to glory!"

Roku sighed, leaning his head against the window, looking out to see a Pro-League advertising. Suddenly Kaiser's face popped up. "Kaiser? He's entering in the Pro-League duel?" Roku said out loud.

"Heh yeah." Kurayama said. "He's a perfect duelist, but not to us! He hasn't had training like you. You can easily beat him."

"I don't know. I've seen him duel many opponents." Roku said.

"Don't be like that!" Kurayama growled, gripping his news paper roll. "You're not going to quit now! Not after all the work I put into you! You lose, and all hope is lost for you, Roku Yurasaki!"

Roku sighed. He really didn't have a choice. As much as he hated Kurayama, and as much as he wanted him to leave him, he knew deep down inside that he needed Kurayama to jump start to his career. It was a stressful moment as they approached the Kaiba Dome.

The limousine came to a stop near the red carpet. Roku saw the back of Kaiser disappear into a door way, knowing he had passed through all the paparazzi.

The door opened and Roku stepped out. Dozens of fans cried Roku's name wanting autographs, but in the state Roku was in, he had no interest in satisfying his fans. He walked down the red carpet, ignoring the shouting of the paparazzi and not even stopping for a couple photographs.

"I need to defeat Kaiser Ryo." Roku growled in his thoughts. "And I'm not doing it for you, Kurayama, Akino."

Before Roku entered into the Kaiba Dome, he turned his head to glare evilly at Kurayama who was starring back. "You lose and all hope is lost for you, Roku Yurasaki!" Kurayama's voice said in Roku's mind over and over again.

A few security guards quickly escorted Roku into the Kaiba Dome lobby and straight into a private door way where he followed the guards down some dim hall ways.

Roku saw the light filter into the hall way as he got closer to the opening. He stopped at the opening, seeing all the fans cheering for Kaiser and himself. Roku covered his eyes from the blinding stadium lights as he looked on, then straight forward at Kaiser Ryo, who had his duel disk equipped to his wrist, with his arms folded. Camera's tuned into each duelist as Roku walked in and as Kaiser stood in silence.

Roku smirked, seeing he was still wearing his Obelisk Blue uniform, obviously representing Duelist Academia. "Kaiser..." Roku said out loud.

"Yurasaki..." Kaiser said, narrowing his eyes. "Our reputations meet."

"And one will remain victorious over another!" Roku said, holding a fist up. "Of all I've seen you style. It is nothing compared to mine!"

Kaiser looked over to see Kurayama sitting at the side lines, waiting for the duel to commence. "Still learning by Akino Kurayama's style I see." Kaiser said. "Of all people, you have to learn by the hard way, by the brutal iron fist."

"That iron fist has brought me this far and I don't see it changing either way!" Roku said, impatiently. "Let's duel!"

With that Kaiser lowered his arms, then held up his duel disk equipped arm. Roku did as well as both players slid their decks into their deck holsters, causing their duel disks to fold out.

The announcer from the side lines held a microphone to his face, ready to announce the duel. "This years Pro-League battle is about to commence! For the first round, we have the new, but well adjusted Roku Yurasaki, facing the ultimately power duelist, Kaiser Ryo! Both have learned from the high powered Duelist Academy, and both have graduated with equal and fair grades! This is going to be one hell of a duel, maybe be remembered forever in all of Duel Monsters history!" The announcer stated in a frantic burst of excitement. "This duel is being broad cast live through out the entire world! So stay tuned for some heavy action! And now! let the duel commence!"

"Does he have to make it so dramatic..." Roku said to himself, focusing on Kaiser.

"Duel!" Kaiser and Roku both announced as the duel commenced.

"I'll start, draw!" Roku announced, drawing the first card of the duel. "And I'll start off by summoning this, _Alchemic Gunner_! In defense position! (1400/1300)"

Suddenly a man materialized to the field. Protected with a yellow metal chest plate and blue shin and arm guards. The warrior wielded a orange gun, holding it with his two hands to his chest, using it as a shield. "This will be a rocky start. I know how Kaiser's deck works and if I know anything, I know he'll try to bring out his Cyber End Dragon on the field after I end my turn." Roku thought, being totally focused on Kaiser's movements.

Roku could tell easily if his opponent were going to summon a strong monster or defend themselves during a turn based on their body movements. Kaiser was easy to hide that. "Damn, I can't tell what he'll do." Roku growled.

"Come on! Yurasaki, pay attention!" Kurayama roared over the cheering audience.

"I am." Roku growled. "I'll then set two cards face down and end my turn!"

Two face down cards appeared onto Roku's left and right side of the field. Roku growled, knowing the pressure was on. Already he was facing something hard and stressful. He was facing something that could end his career shortly, or give him a boost. It may have been early, but he needed this win badly. If he didn't then his life would end abruptly.

"My turn, draw!" Kaiser announced, snatching the next card atop his deck. Kaiser knew Roku knew a lot about his deck, but Kaiser was equal to Roku, Kaiser also knew what Roku had in his deck, and planned to parry anything that was going to come his way. "By its effect, I special summon _Cyber Dragon_! (2100/1600)"

Suddenly the long mechanical serpent materialized to the field, roaring as the lights gleamed on its metallic body. People cheered, wanting to see Kaiser's signature so badly. "Here goes nothing." Roku thought.

"I'll then summon this, _Proto Cyber Dragon_! (1100/600)" Kaiser announced as the darker chrome, metal dragon materialized to Kaiser's side of the field. Kaiser then pointed his finger forward, toward Roku. "Cyber Dragon! Destroy his Alchemic Gunner!"

"What? He's not even going to summon his Cyber End Dragon?" Roku though as he watched the single mechanical serpent blast a stream of energy from its mouth toward Roku's monster. "I can't let him take me down like this..."

Roku watched helplessly as Kaiser's Cyber Dragon instantly destroyed Roku's defending Alchemic Gunner, destroying it into digital bits. Kaiser then pointed again at Roku. "Now! Proto Cyber Dragon, attack his life points directly!"

"Not so fast!" Roku said, throwing out his arm. "Activate trap card, _Smoke Bomb_!"

Kaiser narrowed his eyes, expecting this card as Roku's left face down card flipped up. "Yes! This will surely put Kaiser in a bind shortly." Kurayama said, clenching his fist.

"I can activate this when you target my life points directly, I can bring back an alchemic monster back from my graveyard, to the field." Roku explained calmly. "And I chose to bring back _Alchemic Gunner_ (1300/1400)."

Roku smiled, knowing Kaiser's Proto Cyber Dragon was too weak to destroy his own monster, he was safe for now. Kaiser took the next card in his hand. "Activate magic card, _Cyclone_!"

"What!" Roku gasped as Kaiser flashed the card to Roku.

"By its effect, I can chose to destroy a magic or trap card on the field. I chose your face down card." Kaiser explained as a small whirl wind came shooting out of the card that Kaiser held.

Roku watched as the wind carried on, throwing his face down card into the air. He growled, shielding himself with the arm as the wind thrashed through him. The card thrashed into the air and exploded into pieces, Roku finally got what Kaiser planned.

"He only did all this to get rid of my face down cards." Roku said, realizing Kaiser's true intention on this first turn.

Kaiser then took the next card in his hand, flashing it to Roku, "Now! I activate this, _Fusion_!" He announced.

"No!" Roku gasped, realizing now that he was in trouble. Kurayama also was shocked by how Kaiser handled his first turn against Roku along with everyone else in the audience.

"I'll use it to fuse the Proto Cyber Dragon, Cyber Dragon, and the final Cyber Dragon, from my hand, to create this!" Kaiser announced as an extra Cyber Dragon formed on the field. Suddenly the three mechanical serpents began to fuse together, forming a shining silhouette of a three headed dragon.

"Cyber End Dragon..." Roku growled, his eye twitched.

"_Cyber End Dragon_! (4000/2800)" Kaiser announced as the three headed, mechanical dragon roared, releasing the light that created it.

"Too bad, Kaiser Ryo." Roku laughed. "You wasted your hand and your battle phase, now it's only me that needs to strike you back."

"Go ahead then." Kaiser said. "My turn ends."

With one powerful monster on the field, it seemed that Kaiser had Roku at a bind, but Kurayama and Roku both knew Kaiser was only trying to scare him.

"My turn, draw!" Roku announced, drawing his next card. "Now! I activate _Transmutation Configuration_!"

"What?" Kaiser said, watching as the magic card suddenly materialized onto the field.

"Earlier that turn, when you used Cyclone on my face down card, you destroyed this, Transmutation Configuration." Roku smiled. "And by being destroyed while face down, it came with a promising effect!"

Kaiser remained calm. He knew Roku's plan, but he didn't want it to phase him. Kurayama sat anxiously at his seat, waiting to see what Roku would dish out against Kaiser.

"Now that its my next Main Phase, I'm allowed to special summon an alchemic monster from my hand!" Roku explained, taking a card from his hand. "And I bring forth this, _Alchemic Breaker_! (1700/1500)"

Everyone cheered once again for Roku as a tall, beautiful female warrior appeared on the field. Dressed with a red armor chest plate and yellow shin and arm guards, she looked dangerous, wielding her dual pistols.

Kaiser growled, knowing Roku was brewing something as he took the next card in his hand. "Next, I'll normal summon this, _Alchemic Mixer_! (1500/1600)"

Suddenly a short male warrior materialized to the field, armored with a light blue metal chest plate and darker blue arm and shin guards. He wielded one large cannon which he held tightly at grip. Everyone cheered, realizing Roku was about to begin his signature combo.

"And now! I activate Alchemic Mixer's effect!" Roku announced, pointing forward. "By sacrificing it, I can fuse Alchemic Gunner and Alchemic Breaker together!"

Kaiser only smiled, knowing Roku's great play. Kaiser knew many duelist that have failed to beat Roku's signature combo, but he himself knew that Roku wouldn't fully be able to use it to his potential, knowing that his Cyber End Dragon was at a higher attack strength.

Roku's Alchemic Mixer vanished from the field, instantly activating its effect. Both Alchemic Gunner and Alchemic Breaker jumped into the air, they both began to fuse together in a swirl of electricity. Everyone in the audience watched with excitement as a single warrior lowered from the air, to the ground.

The warrior wielded two large shoulder cannons on each shoulder. It was heavily armored with a thick, black metal chest plate, and yellow metal gauntlets and shin guards.

"Now I create _Alchemic Breaking Gunner_! (2300/1900)" Roku announced as his warrior let out a ferocious battle cry. Roku smirked, hearing the fans cry out Roku's name wildly.

Everyone from Domino Square could see on the big screen up at the top of Kaiba Dome, that Roku had summoned his signature monster, everyone in the park cheered. Even people from their homes watched the duel from their television sets, watching in anticipation.

"Also, thanks to the effect of my Alchemic Mixer, when the fusion is successful, I can increase the attack of my Alchemic Breaking Gunner by one thousand attack points!" Roku explained as electricity surged through the warrior, increasing its attack strength to 3300. "And now! I activate this magic card, _Fusion Weapon_!"

Kaiser smirked, predicting exactly what Roku was going to play. Even if Kaiser didn't have anything to defend himself now, he knew Roku was starting too early on trying to win this duel. Kaiser wasn't going to let him go this far.

"Once equipped to a level six or lower fusion monster, I can increase its attack points by fifteen hundred!" Roku explained as his Alchemic Breaking Gunner's hand transformed into a long red blade with red electricity surging through it. He smiled as his warrior's attack strength rose to 4800.

"Yes! You have him now, Yurasaki!" Kurayama said with satisfaction.

"Alchemic Breaking Gunner! Attack and destroy his Cyber End Dragon!" Roku announced, throwing his hand forward.

The warrior let out another battle cry as his twin shoulder cannons began to charge up, blue volts of electricity surging through each cannon. Finally the warrior knelt down, causing the two cannons to fire two shots, aimed directly at Kaiser's dragon.

Kaiser covered himself with his arm as the blast tore up his dragon, destroying it easily. Everyone cheered for Roku's good play as Kaiser's life points dropped to 3200.

"Now! Alchemic Breaking Gunner's effect activates!" Roku announced. "I'm free to draw an extra card, and if that card is a monster card, you gain damage equal to half the amount of attack points the monster has!"

Roku placed his finger on top of his deck, then slipped the card out swiftly. He took a glance at it and smirked. "Your luck has run out! I've drawn my Alchemic Supporter which has a twenty five hundred attack strength!" Roku announced, revealing the card to Kaiser.

Suddenly a sharp volt of electricity struck Kaiser. Kaiser growled in pain as he held his chest, his life points reducing to 1950. Roku smiled, realizing Kaiser was weakening from his onslaught.

Girls cried out Kaiser's name, feeling bad for the pain he suffered from Roku as Roku's fans cheered for victory. "My turn ends!" Roku announced.

"My turn, draw!" Kaiser announced. His confident expression told Roku he was messing with the wrong person today. Kaiser looked at the one card in his hand. "Now! I summon _Cyber Product Dragon_ in defense mode! (2000/300)"

Suddenly an exoskeleton of his very Cyber Dragon materialized to the field, defending itself with its body. "What's that..." Roku thought.

"When Cyber Product Dragon is summoned while I have no cards in my hand or on my field, its effect activates! I may now draw two cards!" Kaiser explained, drawing two new cards from his deck. Kaiser looked at his hand and grabbed another card. "Next, I activate this, _Time Fusion_!"

"Time Fusion!" Roku gasped, realizing that things could go bad soon.

"By removing one card from my hand, I can special summon a fusion monster from my graveyard during my next turn." Kaiser explained, taking the only card in his hand and removing it from play. "My turn ends."

"Heh, Kaiser. You won't even last this turn." Roku smirked, drawing his next card. "I've easily over powered your Cyber End Dragon, so I can over power you!"

"You never should under estimate your opponent, Yurasaki." Kaiser simply replied.

"Heh, yeah right." Roku smirked, relying on Kurayama's rules to psyche Kaiser out, but it wasn't working, and Roku noticed. He growled, knowing Kaiser was remaining totally calm. Usually by now, his opponent would be outraged and just playing out of anger, which is a bad sign of any normal duelist.

"You're getting into his mind! Don't let down!" Kurayama shouted. Roku looked back, seeing how ridiculous Kurayama was acting, he hating him a lot and wish he could walk away from this duel, but he had to defeat Kaiser, he needed his career to expand.

"Alchemic Breaking Gunner! Attack and destroy his Cyber Product Dragon now!" Roku commanded, pointing forward. The warrior let out a roar as his two shoulder cannons unleashed two powerful surges of electricity, tearing Kaiser's defending dragon into metal shreds. "Now my turn ends!"

Kaiser smiled, drawing his next card. "Now Time Fusion activates." Kaiser explained as his face up magic card gleamed, letting out a stream of light, revealing his three headed mechanical dragon. "_Cyber End Dragon_ returns to the field! (4000/2800)"

Roku growled, feeling as though he was just stuck in a time loop, having to face the Cyber End Dragon again. Kaiser then took the card he had removed from play and showed it to Roku. "Then this activates, _Treasure From Another Dimension_!"

"What!" Roku said, unaware of the card.

"When removed from play for one turn, each player is allowed to draw two extra cards from their decks." Kaiser explained as he drew his two cards. Roku sighed and drew his next two cards as well. "Now! I activate this, _Pot of Greed_! Allowing me to draw two extra cards!"

Roku growled, watching Kaiser pick up two cards from his deck. He was confused to why he remained so calm, and why he himself was acting so stuck up. Deep down, he felt that this duel was as good as over.

"And now! I activate this, _Tempest_! Destroying all magic and trap cards on the field!" Kaiser announced. A giant heavy wind blew, causing Roku's Fusion Weapon to fly off his Alchemic Breaking Gunner's arm and into the air, instantly destroying it.

Roku growled as his monster's attack strength lowered to 3300. "No!" Kurayama growled. "Roku don't let him win! Do not fail!"

Roku growled, feeling the pressure that Kurayama had been giving him weighing down. "Now! Cyber End Dragon! Attack and destroy his Alchemic Breaking Gunner!" Kaiser roared, pointing forward as the three headed, mechanical dragon roared.

Each dragon head lurched forward, sending its own energy stream right toward Roku's warrior. The stream tore up the warrior's shoulder cannons, then its body. The warrior cried out as it exploded into pieces.

Roku watched as his life points reduced to 3300 and growled. Although he didn't take a lot of damage, he still wished he could have kept his breaking gunner. He now had to play by different means of strategy.

Kaiser smiled, knowing he had done well now. But still, his life points were way behind. "I'll set one card face down and end my turn." Kaiser announced.

"My turn, draw!" Roku growled, drawing a card as a bead of sweat came down his face. Kaiser recognized the type of movements Roku was doing, he was nervous, and afraid. Roku saw Kaiser starring him down.

Roku glanced back down to his hand and smiled, knowing what he could do now. "Now! I activate this, _The Warrior Returning Alive_!" Roku announced, flashing the card to Kaiser. "This allows me to return a level four or lower warrior-type monster from my graveyard, back to my hand!"

The crowd cheered for Roku, seeing he had a plan while Kaiser remained calm, still. It was like there was a battle in the crowd, a battle between Roku and Kaiser's fans. Roku felt the pressure lead on as he held his cards. His hands were shaking, but his pride wouldn't let him down.

A card slipped out of Roku's graveyard. "I chose my Alchemic Gunner." Roku said, adding the card to his hand. "Now! I activate this, _Fusion_! Fusing Alchemic Gunner and Alchemic Supporter from my hand!"

Kaiser's eyes widened a little, not seeing this coming as the gun wielding warrior appeared. Along side it, a tall warrior formed on the field, armed with a yellow metal chest plate, and yellow metal arm and shin guards. On his arm guards were two long blades jutting out over his wrists.

"Yes!" Kurayama smiled with satisfaction.

"By fusing them together they create this!" Roku roared as the two warriors instantly fused together, forming one single warrior. The warrior was bulky in muscle and was covered with yellow and red armor. It had two solar panels on its back and wielded a large rocket cannon on his arm. "_Alchemic Supporting Gunner_! (2600/2000)"

Everyone cheered for Roku as his warrior came out to the field in a spectacular entrance. "Alchemic Supporting Gunner..." Kaiser growled, not familiar with the monster card.

"Alchemic Supporting Gunner comes with a special effect." Roku smiled, holding a fist. "It gains three hundred attack points for each alchemic warrior I have in my graveyard! And that's five!"

"No..." Kaiser growled his eye twitching.

Roku laughed with victory as his warrior's attack strength rose to 4100. "Now! Alchemic Supporting Gunner! Destroy his Cyber End Dragon!" Roku commanded, pointing forward.

The solar panels on the warrior began to glow brightly, charging up with energy from the light and sending it to the cannon. The barrel started to glow with light as it charged up. Finally, it sent a flash of energy toward Kaiser's Cyber End Dragon.

Kaiser acted, throwing out his hand. "Activate magic card!" Kaiser announced, putting the stop to Roku's instant victory over his Cyber End Dragon.

"What!" Roku growled.

"I activate my face down card, _De-Fusion_!" Kaiser announced as his face down card flipped up. "Using it to separate my Cyber End Dragon back to the three dragons that created it!"

Roku growled as the two Cyber Dragons and single Proto Cyber Dragon formed onto the field, all in defense position. "Fine then." Roku growled with impatience. "Alchemic Supporting Gunner! Destroy his Proto Cyber Dragon!"

The warrior held his cannon up, sending another heat wave of light at Kaiser's dragon. The metal dragon metaled into a pile of liquid metal which evaporated quickly.

"Turn end!" Roku roared.

Roku was sweating bad now. The intense battle was effecting the way he acted, which wasn't normal. He felt the pressure and didn't want to lose. If he lost, then everything he trained for will be ruined. He'd be humiliated in front of the eyes of the world.

Kaiser drew his next card, then figured what he must do. "Yurasaki, Roku." Kaiser spoke. "We are both nearly equal in strength. But one must over come another. You could have overcame me, but you are easily held back."

"What do you mean." Roku snarled.

"That man." Kaiser said, pointing to Kurayama.

"Don't listen to him! He's only trying to psyche you out!" Kurayama roared.

"I've seen how he has treated you at school. It's not the way that any coach would act, now look at your self." Kaiser stated. "You're a disgrace to Duelist Academia!"

"You shut up!" Roku roared. "And what about you? Taking the credit for everything. You're no good person either. You have no heart! You're a cold senseless person! You fight without reason!"

Roku knew he was just lashing out now, but what Kaiser said had pushed his buttons and he was no wanting to harm Kaiser with any cost.

Kaiser looked at his hand again. "Now! I activate this, _Power Bond_!" Kaiser announced, revealing the card to Roku. Roku's jaw dropped. He knew Kaiser's signature magic card was definitely Power Bond. He's never experienced such a powerful card, yet he knew it was over to begin with.

"I'll use this to fuse all three Cyber Dragons! Two from my field and one from my hand!" Kaiser roared as an extra Cyber Dragon materialized to the field. The three dragons began to fuse together, once again forming the three headed mechanical dragon.

"Not again..." Roku growled, grasping his head. He seemed as if he could go insane.

"Creating _Cyber End Dragon_! (4000/2800)" Kaiser announced as the dragon fully entered onto the field. "And by Power Bond's effect, its attack points are doubled!"

Everyone watched in amazement as Kaiser's Cyber End Dragon's attack strength ultimately rose to 8000. "No! I can't lose! NO!" Roku cried out.

Kurayama was in utter shock, he looked at Roku who was panicking. The pressure had gotten into his head and now was driving him crazy. He growled, hating Roku now, learning he was no hope to begin with.

"And now! Cyber End Dragon! Attack and destroy Alchemic Supporting Gunner!" Kaiser roared, throwing his hand forward. The three headed dragon all roared, each unleashing a powerful energy blast which disintegrated the warrior easily.

Roku looked on in shock, on his knees, with his hands as his sides as his life points reduced to 0. All sound was canceled out of his ears and all he could see was Kaiser, starring him down as the crowd cheered and cheered and cheered.

All through out the world, everyone saw Roku's panic attack. Some people laughed, some gasped, and some cried for Roku's defeat.

Two guards finally came out, escorting Roku off the field. Roku looked over and saw that Kurayama was no where to be seen. The two guards set him down on a bench where Kurayama suddenly appeared, standing before him.

"You're nothing now, punk." Kurayama said sternly. "All the training, all the hard work, gone to waste. Go back to America and live you life as a duelist who can't even concentrate."

Roku looked down as Kurayama walked off. He collapsed his head into his hands. "He's right... I'm a punk..." Roku thought. "I'm a failure at life... No I'm not a failure..."

Roku growled, clenching his fists as he rose his head. "Is this a dream? Or is it for real?" He asked himself.

* * *

**CARDS PLAYED**

**Alchemic Gunner**: Level 4 / 1300/1400 / Dark / Warrior.

**Cyber Dragon**: Level 5 / 2100/1600/ Light / Machine / Desc: If you have no other Monsters on the field, you can Special Summon this card to the field without any Sacrifices, from your hand.

**Proto Cyber Dragon**: Level 3 / 1100/600/ Light / Machine / Desc: This face-up card's name is treated as "Cyber Dragon"

**Smoke Bomb**: TRAP / Desc: When your opponent declares a direct attack on your Life Points, you can Special Summon 1 monster card from your Graveyard with "Alchemic" in its name onto the field in Attack Position. When that Special Summoned monster is destroyed, it is placed into your hand instead.

**Cyclone**: QUICK PLAY MAGIC / Desc: Destroy 1 Magic or Trap card on the field.

**Fusion**: MAGIC / Desc: Fuse 2 or more monsters on the field or from your hand into 1 Fusion Monster.

**Cyber End Dragon**: Level 10 / 4000/2800 / Light / Machine / Fusion / Desc: "Cyber Dragon" + "Cyber Dragon" + "Cyber Dragon". This card can only be Fused with the above Fusion Material Monsters. During Battle, when this card attacks a Defense Positioned monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points.

**Alchemic Breaker**: Level 4 / 1700/1500/ Dark / Warrior / Desc: When this card attacks a Monster in Defense Position, inflict damage to your opponent's Life Points by the difference between this card's ATK and your opponent's monster's DEF.

**Transmutation Configuration**: MAGIC / Desc: If this card is destroyed while face down due to your opponent's Card Effect, you can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower monster from your hand during your next Main Phase.

**Alchemic Mixer**: Level 4 / 1500/1600/ Dark / Warrior / Desc: You can sacrifice this card on your field to perform 1 Fusion with Fusion Material Monsters with "Alchemic" in their name, on your field. Increase the Fusion Monster's ATK by 1000.

**Alchemic Breaking Gunner**: Level 6 / 2300/1900/ Dark / Warrior / Fusion / Desc: "Alchemic Gunner" + "Alchemic Breaker". This card can only be summoned by Fusion Summon. When this card inflicts damage to your opponent's Life Points, draw one card from your deck. If the card drawn is a monster card, deal damage to your opponent's Life Points equal to half the ATK of the drawn monster card.

**Fusion Weapon**: EQUIP MAGIC / Desc: This card can only be equipped to a Fusion Monster with a Level of 6 or less. Increase the ATK and DEF of the equipped monster by 1500.

**Cyber Product Dragon**: Level 4 / 300/2000/ Light / Machine / Desc: When this card is summoned to the field while you have no cards on the field and your hand, you may draw 2 cards from your deck.

**Time Fusion**: MAGIC / Desc: Remove 1 card in your hand from the game. In your next turn, Special Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Graveyard disregarding any Summon requirements it may have.

**Treasure From Another Dimension**: MAGIC / Desc: If this card is removed from play for 1 turn, return this card to your hand during your next Standby Phase. When this card is returned to your hand, each player draws 2 cards from their decks.

**Pot of Greed**: MAGIC / Desc: Draw two cards from your deck.

**Tempest**: MAGIC / Desc: Destroy all Magic and Trap cards on the field.

**Warrior Returning Alive**: MAGIC / Desc: Return 1 Level 4 or lower Warrior-type monster from your Graveyard, to your hand.

**Alchemic Supporter**: Level 6 / 2500/1600/ Dark / Warrior / Desc: As long as this card is on the field your opponent cannot destroy any other monsters on your side of the field with "Alchemic" in their names by battle (Battle Damage is still applied).

**Alchemic Supporting Gunner**: Level 8 / 2600/2000 / Dark / Warrior / Fusion / Desc: "Alchemic Gunner" + "Alchemic Supporter". This card can only be summoned by Fusion Summon. Increase this card's ATK by 300 for each Alchemic Monster on the field and in your Graveyard.

**Power Bond**: Magic / Desc: Send only Machine-type Fusion Material monsters from your hand or field to the graveyard in order to Special Summon the correct Fusion Monster. This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon. Double the ATK of the Fusion Monster. During the End Phase of this turn, deal damage to the owner of this card equal to the ATK of the Fusion Monster and reduce the ATK of the Fusion Monster to its original ATK.


	2. Strike! Alchemic Duelist!

_(Hey guys sorry for the long wait, I've been using a laptop for my source of internet and I had no idea how to get files from my PC to the laptop, but then I finally realized oh about 3 weeks later that I have an effing iPod Video! Gotta love them gadgets!)_

**2. Strike! Alchemic Duelist!**

Roku was left sitting in hos hotel bedroom. He sat at his bed, thinking about what had just happened a few hours ago. "I was doing so fine... How could I have lost." He said to himself, thinking about all the plays he done, and all the plays he thought could've happened instead.

It bothered him, but what bothered him most were the eyes of Kaiser, and how they starred past his soul. Roku knew what had been done was done. Kurayama had left him, leaving him without a sponsor, the only thing that could give him the career he wanted.

All of Roku's fame was gone, he wasn't going to be known as the successful duelist now, he would be known as the failed duelist. He remembered seeing all the fans eyes, total shock and anger. Roku collapsed onto his bed and fell asleep for the night.

For the rest of the next day, Roku had remained in his room, just watching TV and doing nothing. He didn't call his family like he promised and he ignored any phone calls that came to him. It was depression that was leading him to act the way he was acting. Even though he didn't know, he could tell that his family saw what went on, on TV.

Night came and Roku shut off the television, laying in bed, looking at the ceiling. He remembered the promise he made to his mother before he left.

_"Promise me, don't leave Japan until I know you're happy_.His mother said into Roku's mind.

"_I promise. By next season, all my dreams will come true._" Roku's voice echoed in his head. Roku scrunched his eyes and shook his head, wanting all that cheesy stuff to leave his mind.

Roku looked at the clock, it was two A.M. He looked at the window of the empty streets. Everyone was probably in bed by now, yet he was up, wide awake, with no intention on doing anything.

Suddenly the phone rang, causing Roku to jump. He looked over at the phone which rattled with each ring. He sneered, thinking how rude it was to call so late. Roku thought of ignoring it, but then it came to his mind.

"Who would be calling this late?" He thought as he came over, picking up the receiver. "Hello?"

"Yurasaki Roku?" A dark voice asked.

"Yeah, who is this." Roku said back into the phone.

"We're dearly sorry about your late lost. Right now in a few hours we're hosting an underground tournament. Maybe you'd like to join." The dark voice asked.

"No." Roku simply replied, ready to hang up.

"I know it's not your best intention to be dueling now, since you're in a bad situation, but just think. All kinds of sponsor duelists go to these underground tournament. Who knows maybe you'll have someone to sponsor you again." The dark voice chuckled.

Roku remained silent for a few seconds, thinking about it. "This guy's right." Roku thought. "If I enter, then maybe I'll at least get my life back together."

"So what's your decision?" The dark voice asked.

"I'll take that offer." Roku said sternly.

"Good. The tournament is taking place at Woodrow Plaza. Be there by four." The dark voice said, then hung up the phone.

"Woodrow Plaza?" Roku thought. "But that's a beat up abandoned building..."

Roku thought it might have been just a prank, but this was an underground tournament, so it could take place anywhere. With the full moon shining into the night, Roku slipped on his black jacket and equipped his duel disk and slipped his deck to his pocket. Roku headed outside and called for a taxi.

The taxi quickly came by and Roku swiftly got into it. "Woodrow Plaza." Roku simply said.

"Alright, but you know that place is abandoned." The taxi driver insisted, then driving forward.

"I'm aware of that." Roku said, looking out the window.

The driver's eyes glanced at Roku from the rear view mirror. "Hey, I've seen you on TV before." The driver said. "Yeah! You're that one duelist, my kid is fan of yours."

Roku didn't want to her it, but he didn't know what else to do. "Is that right..." Roku said.

"Yeah, but I think it's just a phase. He likes to collect those Duel Monsters cards everyone's raving about. Man those cards are something." The driver laughed.

The more Roku thought about it, the more it became unclear. "Why couldn't I have this kind of past..." He thought. "Duel Monsters is the biggest thing yet this guy thinks it's all just a game."

A while later the car stopped in a broken down neighborhood. Roku looked out to see the tall building a few blocks away. All the windows and doors were boarded up. Roku left the car and paid the taxi driver. "Woodrow Plaza is just up a couple blocks. I'd drop you off further, but I'm afraid I might get car jacked because this is bad place to be in. You just take care of yourself, boy." The driver said.

"Ok thanks." Roku said, rolling his eyes as he started down the sidewalk.

As Roku walked, he heard his foot steps echo. It was a quiet night, a quiet street and no one was insight. Roku started to question whether the guy was just being funny or just was being a jerk.

As he walked more, he could hear other foot steps. Roku's eyes focused in front of him to see a cloaked figure walking in front of him. The figure was about the same height as Roku. The person's body was just a silhouette, since he was walking behind a street light. As the person passed, Roku felt a light bump, causing him to move aside, same as the person. Roku heard some items drop, he looked down to see a bunch of duel monsters card fall out of the person's pocket.

Worried that the person might be a angry-type person, Roku casually crouched over, picking up the cards. "Sorry about that." He said as he picked up the pile of cards. Roku then handed them to the person.

Roku couldn't see, but the person smiled, taking the cards. "Thanks." The person asked. "What are you doing here all alone?"

"I'd ask the same for you, but I'm entering a tournament here." Roku said, keeping his guard just in case the person was going to mug him.

"Dueling eh?" The person chuckled. "Well I don't know about you, but I think this might help."

Within the pile of cards he held, he took out a card, showing it to Roku. Roku looked down at the card as the person handed it to him. The person then turned and walked off.

Roku grasped the card in his hand, looking down. It was a magic card. "Alchemic Kettle... Chaos Distill?" Roku read in his mind, then reading the effect. "Hey, how is this going to help?"

The person turned around to look at Roku. He chuckled. "Just trust it. I'm sure it'll help." He simply said and continued walking.

The card was as useless as dirt. Roku sighed, wishing he had gotten a more helpful card instead of the Alchemic Kettle, but it did go along with his deck so he added it to his pocket. In mean the time, Roku had finally got to the abandoned building.

"I knew it. It was just a prank." Roku growled, feeling like he was apart of a gag just to make him look more stupid than he did on TV. Suddenly he heard a door open.

A security, mafia-type man came out, wearing black shades and a ear head phone. "Yurasaki has arrived." He said as he quickly motioned Roku to come over.

Roku went over, seeing a small flight of stairs leading down into the basement. He followed the guard inside. There was a large crowd of people standing around a duel that was nearly finishing. Roku was a little too short to see, but he could tell that someone was getting hurt.

There was a large flash and people cheered. Roku figured someone had won. The crowd widened a hall way for Roku to enter. He saw someone laying face down on the ground as security guards quickly dragged him away. Before him, a boy about his age and height awaited Roku to enter.

"Come on! I don't have all night! I'd like to take my victory money and leave!" The boy scowled, but then he realized who he was facing. "No way! You're Roku Yurasaki!"

People around him gasped as he walked into the battle field. "That Yurasaki kid? But isn't he washed up now?" Roku heard of a voice said.

"Ha, to lose it all. Now he's playing underground!" He heard another voice say.

"I'm Steele Sabre. The underground champion." Steele smirked. Roku scanned Steele, he wore a lavish white suit and blue tie. His white, silver seeming hair spiked all around.

"Steele..." Roku said.

"That's right. By the looks of you, it looks as if you're more than a washed up duelist. Man, I couldn't help but laugh at that defeat against Kaiser." Steele laughed. "What intrigues me more is the deck you use."

Roku growled. "This guy is just all talk." He thought.

"You have an alchemic deck, a really complex deck to use. But I'm guessing you haven't mastered it yet, since you're just starting your career as a duelist." Steele laughed. "So tell me, what type of deck did you have in Duelist Academia? A beat down? Ha!"

"At least I made a success out of myself. I'm not the one making a living, making money out of underground tournaments." Roku growled.

"You're one naive kid." Steele smirked. "The way things start is by playing in underground tournaments. You're nothing if you've never experienced the full pain of dueling underground!"

"Trust me, I've been through more pain than you've ever have!" Roku pointed. "Now! Let's duel!"

"Very well!" Steele smirked as his duel disk folded out. Roku slid his deck into his duel disk, causing it to fold out.

"Duel!" Both players announced as their life points rose to 4000.

"I'll start, draw!" Roku announced, drawing the sixth card of his hand. He glanced at the card and growled.

"What's wrong? Panicking already?" Steele laughed.

Roku snarled. "You'd like to see that, huh." He snapped.

"Anyone here would." Steele replied with a smirk.

Roku looked back down to his hand, the card he had drawn was his Alchemic Kettle, the card that the mysterious person had given him. "This won't do nothing but set me back." Roku growled, taking a card from his hand. "I'll start off with this, _Alchemic Gunner_! (1300/1400) In attack mode!"

The warrior materialized to the field with his gun pointed directly at Steele. Steele smirked, knowing Roku wasn't going to be so cool this time around.

"I'll then set a card face down and end my turn!" Roku announced.

"My turn, draw!" Steele announced, drawing his card. "I'll start off by summoning a monster in defense mode. Then set two cards face down. Thus ending my turn."

The three cards materialized onto the field, all face down. Roku growled, knowing that Steele was planning something. "Come on Steele! Show this kid what it takes to be a real champion!" Someone from the crowd said.

"Yurasaki is nothing!" Another person added.

"This crowd is rough." Roku growled, drawing his next card. Roku smiled at his next card. "Now! I summon this, _Alchemic Breaker_! (1700/1500)"

Suddenly the armored woman wielding dual pistols materialized to the field, her arms crossed, ready for battle. "Hmm. Not going to fuse them?" Steele smirked.

"Not yet I'm not." Roku growled. "Alchemic Breaker! Attack his monster!"

Steele smirked. "Reveal monster card! _Plasma Eel_! (1100/500)" He announced as his defending monster revealed itself.

"Plasma Eel!" Roku gasped as the woman fired rounds of bullets at the eel, which easily deflected off of the eel. The as the bullet ricochet off of the eel, they fired into Steele. Steele gasped in pain as his life points suddenly dropped to 3400.

"What was that about!" Steele gasped.

Roku smirked. "When Alchemic Breaker attacks a defending monster, it deals damage to your life points between the difference of the defense and attack points." Roku explained. Although Roku had successfully damaged Steele's life points, Steele's Plasma Eel remained on the field.

"Heh, at least you won't get to my life points easily." Steele smirked. "Plasma Eel can't be destroyed by battle."

"Heh it's gotta go one way or another." Roku said, smiling. "Activate magic card, _Fusion_!"

"Damn! He only attacked to reveal my monster." Steele though, feeling that he got played.

"With this, I fuse Alchemic Gunner and Alchemic Breaker on the field to create this!" Roku announced as the Fusion magic card absorbed the two warriors, then shooting out another warrior monster which was glowing with light. "_Alchemic Breaking Gunner_! (2300/1900)"

"Ahh, might that be your favorite card?" Steele smirked, looking at the brutal warrior with its two shoulder cannons on his shoulder. "Pretty pathetic if you ask me."

"Well no one was asking." Roku growled.

"Heh, you have quite a mouth."

"Like wise." Roku smirked, knowing this argument was over.

"Heh, no wonder it was so easy to defeat you." Steele growled, now getting angry. "Draw!"

Steele quickly drew his next card, glancing and it, and smiling. "And now! I activate this, _Frontline Base_!"

"Frontline Base?" Roku thought. "So this guy is playing by a union deck..."

"Frontline Base allows me to special summon a level four or lower union type monster from my hand during each main phase. But right now you'll have to worry about my Plasma Eel."

"Why's that?"

"Because now I can equip it to your Alchemic Breaking Gunner!" Steele laughed as the eel suddenly shot forward, wrapping its body around the warrior, then biting into its head. "Now for ever turn that passes, your Alchemic Breaking Gunner loses five hundred attack points."

Roku growled. "That's something I can't afford right now." He thought.

"Now! I'll summon this, _Dragon Leech_!(1200/1600)" Steele announced as a small, slimy dragon materialized to the field. "Heh, you're in for a big surprise. Now! I activate Frontline Base's ability, so I can special summon this, _Metal Charging Leech_! (500/1000)"

"Metal Charging Leech!" Roku gasped, recognizing the card. He knew now he was in for trouble.

Steele smiled at Roku's shock of his monster as a mechanical leech materialized to the field. "As you know this is a union monster! So now! I equip it to my Dragon Leech!" Steele announced as the leech suddenly jumped to his Dragon Leech, wrapping around its neck tightly, letting short fuses of electricity fly off.

"Erg..." Roku growled, looking at a grotesque scene.

"Once Metal Charging Leech is equipped to a water base monster, it increases its attack strength by five hundred!" Steele explained as his Dragon Leech's attack strength rose to 1700. "Also, Dragon Leech's effect activate!"

"What!"

"Each time Dragon Leech is equipped to a monster, it takes three hundred attack points from your monster and adds it to its own!" Steele said. "Just look!"

Roku looked in shock as Steele's Dragon Leech attached its mouth to the warrior's stomach, quickly stealing its energy before it was swatted off. Steele laughed sinisterly as his Dragon Leech grew to 2000 while Roku's Alchemic Breaking Gunner's attack strength lowered to 2000.

"As of now our monsters are equal with attack. But that won't last for long." Steele chuckled. "I'll end my turn from here!"

Roku growled, knowing he was trapped. "My turn, draw!" Roku announced.

"Now! Plasma Eel's effect activates! Draining your monsters of attack points!" Steele announced quickly as the eel released electricity into the warrior's head, causing him to scream in pain as his attack points dropped to 1500.

"I'll set a card face down and switch my Alchemic Breaking Gunner to defense mode!" Roku announced as his warrior crouched down.

"I don't think so!" Steele smiled. "Activate trap card, _No Guard!_"

Roku's eyes widened as Steele's trap card quickly rose up, letting off a shining light which instantly forced Roku's warrior to stand. "What the!" Roku said as the crowd went rowdy.

"I can activate this when you chose to move a monster into defense position, it automatically moves back to its original position." Steele smirked.

Roku growled, looking at his hand. "My turn ends." He announced.

"Finally." Steele smiled. "Now! Plasma Eel! Activate!"

Another surge of electricity went through Roku's warrior causing him to stumble as he got weaker, his attack strength reducing to 1000.

Steele smiled, knowing he was slowly over powering Roku. "Dragon Leech! Attack and destroy his pathetic Alchemic Breaking Gunner!" Steele commanded, holding his fist in a tight grip.

The dragon suddenly blasted a acidic plasma from its mouth, covering over Roku's warrior like an amoeba, causing the warrior to dissolve away. Roku watched as his life points instantly dropped to 3000.

As Steele smiled, knowing his adoring fans were cheering him on, Roku smiled, knowing what to do. "Activate trap card!" Roku announced.

Steele growled with anger, feeling the mood has just change as Roku's face down card flipped up. "I activate my _Alchemic Transmutation_!" Roku announced, flashing the card to Steele. "By discarding two monster cards from my hand, I can special summon one Alchemic monster from my deck!"

"No!" Steele growled.

Roku took the two cards from his deck, discarding them to his graveyard. Steele looked in anger as Roku took his deck from his deck holster, quickly choosing a card and slapping it onto his duel disk. "Now! I bring forth _Alchemic Supporter_! (2500/1600)"

Everyone looked in shock by Roku's sudden burst of strength The warrior materialized to the field, armed with yellow armor and long blades of steel over its arms . Steele growled, knowing he was over powered now, but he wouldn't let it happen.

"I'll summon this!" Steele announced. "_Cypher Scout_! (1350/1800)"

Suddenly masked and armored cyber warrior materialized to the field, holding a unique gun, pointed at Roku's alchemic warrior.

Steele chuckled. "You're in for a surprise." He said. "My turn ends!"

"My turn, draw!" Roku announced roughly, showing power over Steele. "Now! I special summon _Turtle Cannon_! (1200/1900)"

"Turtle Cannon?" Steele said, unaware of the card.

"When Turtle Cannon is sent to the graveyard by a card effect, I can bring it back to the field on my Standby Phase." Roku explained as the small mechanical turtle with a rather small cannon materialized to the field.

"Damn, he probably got rid of it when he played his stupid trap card." Steele growled, remembering back to when Roku discarded his two monster cards.

"Now! I activate Turtle Cannon's effect! By sacrificing it, I can automatically do damage to your life points by half the amount of attack points my turtle had!" Roku announced as his turtle cannon blasted a sudden black flaming cannon ball. The cannon ball hit Steele right square on the chest.

Steele gasped in pain, grasping his chest as his life points reduced to 2800. "You damn fool, you'll pay!" Steele roared. Roku smiled, sensing weakness from Steele.

"Alchemic Supporter, destroy his Dragon Leech now!" Roku howled, throwing his hand forward. The warrior lunged forward, slashing his arm forward, slicing the leech-like dragon into two pieces, destroying it. Steele screamed from the upward gust that tackled him from the attack, reducing his life points to 2300.

"My turn ends." Roku said, his face now in a calm strum.

"Draw!" Steele roared, snatching his next card. "I'll put you out of your misery! Cypher Scout, attack his Alchemic Supporter NOW!"

"What? But your monster's too weak!" Roku said.

That's when Steele smiled his sinister smile. "When Cypher Scout battles against a warrior monster, it instantly gains two thousand attack points!"

"Two thousand!" Roku gasped as Cypher Scout's attack strength instantly rose to 3350. The scout blasted a plasma blast from his gun, instantly destroying Roku's alchemic warrior to pieces as it struck him. He watched in shock as his life points reduced to 2150.

"Hurts doesn't it." Steele smirked, putting his hands to his hips, standing proudly. People cheered, chanting Steele's name and barking at him.

Roku only smiled. "I've felt pain worse than this." He simply said, then stood back up. "My turn draw!"

Roku noticed he still had Alchemic Kettle in his hand. It was a burden to him, and he didn't want to see it. He looked at the new card he had drawn and smiled. "Because Cannon Turtle was destroyed due to an effect, it returns to the field!"

Steele smirked, knowing such a weak card wouldn't help Roku now. The turtle materialized back to the field, roaring happily. "Next, I activate this, _Move Dead_! Which I use to bring Alchemic Supporter back to my hand!"

"What is he planning now!" Steele growled. "His stupid supporter can't possibly defeat my Cypher Scout!"

"Now! I activate Cannon Turtle's effect! By sacrificing it to do damage to your life points!" Roku announced, pointing his hand forward. The turtle launched another cannon ball. The cannon ball exploded on contact with Steele, creating a large mound of smoke. Steele coughed as he felt the damage, his life points lowering to 1600.

"What a useless move." Steele smirked. "There's no use of revival for you."

"Revival?" Roku said, confused. "I don't need to be revived. I need to tackle this situation. I mean in by different means of strategy."

"I was talking about your career, you moron." Steele smirked.

Roku growled. "How dare you..." he said, looking away. "You don't possibly know what it's like to be worked to near death! Kurayama... He's an evil man! This was the moment I should have been happy for, but now, I'm the world's pathetic duelist!"

"At least now you understand something." Steele smirked, pushing Roku's buttons more.

Roku growled, he could feel new energy surge through him. He clenched the cards in his hand, looking down, he thought he saw his Alchemic Kettle glow a little, but he may have been hallucinating from all the new anger he was experiencing.

"You know nothing!" Roku growled. "Now! I activate this, _Future Fusion_!"

Roku flashed the magic card to Steele, who gasped with shock. "As any ordinary fusion card, I'll fuse Alchemic Supporter with Alchemic Mixer from my hand!"

Steele looked in shock as Roku flashed his Alchemic Mixer monster card to him, then slid it to his graveyard. "With that I create _Alchemic Fusioner_! (1900/2000)" Roku cried out as a warrior with a white armored chest plate and a long maroon red robe going from his waist to his feet. The warrior wielded a long light blade which he rested on his shoulder.

"Alchemic Fusioner!" Steele said in shock as the warrior smirked.

"When Time Fusion is activated, it is equipped to my Alchemic Fusioner, if it to be destroyed, then my monster is destroyed as well." Roku explained, but then moved to his next move. "But now! I activate Alchemic Fusioner's effect!"

People looked in shocked at Roku's sudden burst of anger. If only if the world could understand Roku's pain, they'd actually sympathize him, yet Roku only wanted to become the best he could be.

"I can now perform fusions by removing cards from my graveyard, but only once per turn." Roku explained. "So I'll remove Alchemic Gunner and Alchemic Supporter from play!"

The two cards slid out of Roku's graveyard holster, he took the cards, adding them to his coat pocket. "Now! I bring forth _Alchemic Supporting Gunner_! (2600/2000)"

The well armored warrior roared to the field, his fully armored body glistening in the dim light. It wielded a long cannon and it's helmet released a clear green glass with a cross hair over one of his eyes. The solar panels on his back gleamed, showing it off.

"What is that!" Steele gasped.

"Alchemic Supporting Gunner gains three hundred attack points for each alchemic monster in my graveyard and on my field!" Roku quickly explained, not answering Steele's question. "And I count a total of five!"

"Five!" Steele said in horror as Roku's Alchemic Supporting Gunner's attack strength rose to 4100.

"Now! Alchemic Supporting Gunner! Attack and destroy his Cypher Scout!" Roku commanded, unleashing a rage assault as the warrior pointed his cannon forward, absorbing light with its solar panels, then centering it into the cannon, blasting a large yellow glowing sphere at Steele's monster.

"Activate Cypher Scout's effect!" Steele commanded. "When battling against a warrior monster, it gains two thousand attack points!"

"That won't protect you from my warrior!" Roku roared as Cypher Scout's attack strength rose dramatically to 3350. The two monsters clashed but Roku's warrior's attack easily destroyed. Steele screamed as Supporting Gunner's attack overwhelmed him. He found it hard to keep to his feet as the blast nearly through him out of the ring.

As Steele opened his eyes to see nothing more on his field. He was out numbered. "Roku Yurasaki..." Steele growled as his life points lowered to 850. "You're nothing, and you'll never be anything ever again."

"That's what you think." Roku simply said. "Alchemic Fusioner! Attack his life points directly!"

With the last call, Roku's robed warrior jumped forward, pointing his staff in the direction of Steele, sending a twisting helix blast which hit Steele square in the chest. Steele screamed in pain but the attack faded, he landed onto his knees, clenching his fists with defeat as his life points depleted to 0. Now facing defeat, Roku stood with victory, looking down at Steele.

Although he had won, Roku still felt empty within. He stood there for a moment. "Why do I still feel the same?" He asked himself, looking at his hands.

Roku turned around to leave, but found a man standing in his way. "Hello, Mr. Yurasaki." The man smiled, tilting his glasses.

"Out of the way." Roku said, his eyes flustered with depression and anger.

"Very well then." The man simply said, moving out of the way. "But I have a feeling we'll be seeing each other very soon."

Roku didn't care what this freak had to say, the only thing that mattered to him was the fact that he still felt defeated. He clenched his fists with rage, feeling the hate from Kurayama, and feeling the defeat from Kaiser. It was as if the whole world was collapsing on him, yet he couldn't do anything to fix it.

The boy wandered the streets, making his way back to the hotel. It was strange to him, that man that approached him. Who was he? What did he want? Roku figured it was a sponsor. He felt as though he should kick himself for leaving him, but then again, it could've been for a good purpose.

Roku took his deck out, stopping in the middle of the side walk. He went through his cards and found it, Alchemic Kettle. "What is this thing? Who was that person?" He asked himself, feeling as though the card gave off energy. Not the regular ordinary energy, but something that gave him the will to keep going. Roku looked up into the night sky and smiled. He figured it was a sign from somewhere, a sign that told him he would become the best. Kurayama may have been a fluke, but by himself, he could become better.

**CARDS PLAYED**

**Alchemic Gunner**: Level 4 / 1300/1400 / Dark / Warrior.

**Alchemic Breaker**: Level 4 / 1700/1500/ Dark / Warrior / Desc: When this card attacks a Monster in Defense Position, inflict damage to your opponent's Life Points by the difference between this card's ATK and your opponent's monster's DEF.

**Plasma Eel**: Level 3 / 500/1100/ Earth / Machine / Desc: This monster cannot be destroyed in Battle. During your Main Phase, you can turn this card into a Equip Magic Card and equip it to one of your opponent's Monsters. Decrease the ATK of the equipped monster by 500 for each turn that passes by.

**Fusion**: MAGIC / Desc: Fuse 2 or more monsters on the field or from your hand into 1 Fusion Monster.

**Alchemic Breaking Gunner**: Level 6 / 2300/1900/ Dark / Warrior / Fusion / Desc: "Alchemic Gunner" + "Alchemic Breaker". This card can only be summoned by Fusion Summon. When this card inflicts damage to your opponent's Life Points, draw one card from your deck. If the card drawn is a monster card, deal damage to your opponent's Life Points equal to half the ATK of the drawn monster card.

**Frontline Base**: PERMANENT MAGIC / Desc: Once during each of your Main Phases, you may Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Union-Type monster to the field.

**Dragon Leech**: Level 4 / 1200/1600/ Water / Dragon / Desc: Each time this card is equipped with a card, decrease the ATK of 1 monster on your opponent's side of the field by 300 and increase this card's ATK by 300.

**Metal Charging Leech**: Level 3 / 500/1000/ Water / Aqua / Desc: During your Main Phase, you can equip this face-up card to 1 monster on your side of the field. If the equipped monster is a Water-type, increase the ATK of the monster by 500. **  
**

**No Guard!**: TRAP / Desc: When your opponent switches the 1 monster into face-up Defense Position. You can immediately switch the monster back into its original position.

**Alchemic Transmutation**: TRAP / Desc: When one of your monsters with "Alchemic" in their name is destroyed due to battle, discard 2 Monster Cards from your hand to Special Summon 1 monster with "Alchemic" in their name, from your deck, to the field.

**Alchemic Supporter**: Level 6 / 2500/1600/ Dark / Warrior / Desc: As long as this card is on the field your opponent cannot destroy any other monsters on your side of the field with "Alchemic" in their names by battle (Battle Damage is still applied).

**Cypher Scout**: Level 3 / 1350/1800/ Earth / Machine / Desc: When this card battles with a Warrior-Type monster, increase the ATK and DEF of this card by 2000 during Damage Calculation.

**Turtle Cannon**: Level 4 / 1200/1900/ Water / Reptile / Desc: When this card is destroyed due to a card effect, you can Special Summon this card back to the field on your next Standby Phase. During each of your Main Phases, you can sacrifice 1 Monster on the field and deal damage equal to half of the ATK of the discarded monster.

**Move Dead**: MAGIC / Desc: Move 1 Monster from your Graveyard, to your hand.

**Raise Dead**: MAGIC / Desc: Special summon 1 Monster Card from either you or your opponent's Graveyard onto the field in face up Defense or Attack Position.

**Future Fusion**: EQUIP MAGIC / Desc: Send Fusion Material Monsters from your deck to your Graveyard to Special Summon 1 Fusion Monster with the corresponding components from your Fusion Deck to your Field with this card equipped to it. The equipped card cannot participate in battle in the turn it was summoned. If this card is removed from the field, then the equipped monster is destroyed as well

**Alchemic Fusioner**: Level 6 / 1900/2000/ Dark / Warrior / Fusion / Desc: "Alchemic Mixer" + "Alchemic Supporter". This card can only be summoned by Fusion Summon. As long as this card remains face-up on the field, you can perform Fusion Summons by removing Fusion Material Monsters from your Graveyard, out of play. This effect can only be used once per turn. If a Fusion Monster summoned by this card's effect is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, you can sacrifice this card to Special Summon the destroyed Fusion Monster.

**Alchemic Supporting Gunner**: Level 8 / 2600/2000 / Dark / Warrior / Fusion / Desc: "Alchemic Gunner" + "Alchemic Supporter". This card can only be summoned by Fusion Summon. Increase this card's ATK by 300 for each Monster with "Alchemic" in their name, on the field, and in your Graveyard.


	3. Rewrite of a New Duelist

**3. Rewrite of a New Duelist**

* * *

"My turn draw!" A older, finer looking man said. Dressed in a slick tux and wearing purple shades which glistened in the light, he smiled menacingly at his opponent.

Roku stood by, cards at hand and duel disk equipped. This is been his fourth duel within the underground tournament movement. He's been successful, but the deepening feeling of failure still followed him.

His opponent's life points stood at a menacing 2000 while Roku's stayed at 150. Although his opponent had the lead, Roku knew he wasn't going to give in. With only Alchemic Gunner defending him, it didn't seem to stand a chance against the old man's Vampire Lord which had a powerful two thousand attack points.

"Young man, you've shown me a good duel so far, but why the long face?" He asked.

"I have a lot on my mind." Roku glared.

"Heh, you won't do good with that attitude." The man laughed.

"Why's that, I haven't lost yet." Roku snarled. He could feel the surge of energy coming into him. Roku looked down at his hand, seeing he had his Alchemic Kettle, the one he had gotten from that strange person. The card glowed and Roku knew it wanted him to play it, but was it possible that a simple piece of paper could control his actions? He didn't think so.

"Well I'll make the last move of the duel." The man smirked. "Now! Vampire Lord! Attack his Alchemic Gunner now!"

"I don't think so!" Roku yelled. "Activate trap card, _Philosopher's Defense_!"

"What!" The man said in shock.

"To activate it, I sacrifice my Alchemic Gunner!" Roku explained as his single warrior vanished, causing a glowing aura of light to grow on the ground. Roku looked furiously at his opponent. "To protect life you must first sacrifice it!"

The aura of light flew forward, gathering around the old man. The man screamed in horror as the light absorbed his energy, reducing his life points to zero.

"And Roku Yurasaki is the winner!" The announcer said from the side as a few people cheered, others stunned by Roku's ultimate victory. Roku still felt that feeling of failure. The last five wins and he still doesn't think he has the potential to become what he has dreamed of becoming.

As Roku left, deciding not to accept his trophy, he looked at the cards remaining in his hand. Although he could have won by another way, the way he won was one last desperate move. Roku took Alchemic Kettle and looked at it.

"What do you want from me..." He asked it, hoping to get some surreal or mythical answer, but nothing.

Roku sighed and headed home for the night. It had been a full week since his duel with Kaiser. It had seemed that Roku just disappeared off the face of the earth. The news have been speaking of Roku's name lately, wondering what he has been up to. But since the underground tournaments weren't necessarily for public eyes, no one had spilled the beans that he had been working with underground tournaments.

It was three o'clock in the night. Thanks to time zones, Roku's family back in America were probably all having lunch, having a good time while Roku sulked in his hotel room.

Roku reached for the phone in his hotel room and dialed his family's number. The phone rang twice and was quickly picked up. "Hello?" A woman's voice asked.

"Hi, mom?" Roku said.

"Oh Roku! We haven't heard from you in a long time!" Roku's mother said happily. "I don't blame you. You're probably really busy and all."

"Yeah." Roku said, a bit down.

"What's wrong dear?"

"Mom... I want to go. I want to go back to America."

There was a slight pause, Roku heard his mother sigh a stressed sigh. He knew he was about to get it from his mom. "Listen, before you go off. I just want to tell you... I lost at the Pro League battle." Roku quickly said.

"I see." His mother said.

"I've been dueling underground now. But each win I have, I just can't take it. It feels like I'm dueling without a reason. Like I have no meaning anymore. Kurayama left me... Thank god for that, but the way he left me. It was like he left me because I meant nothing to him, never have, and never will." Roku sighed.

"I know how that is." His mom said. "I never liked Kurayama, but your father insisted him."

Roku smiled, liking the fact that his mom was on his side on this. "But I don't think my time here in Japan is going to make things better."

"Hey you remember that promise you made me before you left?" His mom quickly interrupted. "I told you you can't come back until you're happy."

Roku sighed, he was stuck. "I know." He said.

"I don't want to see you coming off that air plane with a down face! We've spent a lot of money to make you happy. We provided you love. I don't want you to come back, knowing you failed. I want you to get back out there and do what you do best!"

"But why do I feel like a failure... Every win I take, it's nothing to me."

"Kurayama manipulated you. He made you think that every win means that you'll become the best, just think of the opposite effect. I'm sorry to say Roku, but get over it."

Roku sighed again, but it was a good sigh. "I see." He said.

"Oh shoot. Shizumi needs me right now. I'll talk to you later ok?" His mom said.

"Right." Roku smiled, feeling more confident. With that, they said their good byes and hung up. Roku saddled up in bed, taking a nights rest since the next night he'd be looking for another underground tournament.

The next night, Roku slipped on some fresh new, clean, clothes. He threw a black scarf around his neck and secured a tight but warm jacket along with some black pants. It seemed as though he was ready but before he left, he heard the ringing sound of his phone.

Roku sighed, walking over and picking up the phone. "Hello?" He answered.

"Roku Yurasaki. You've become a decent boy indeed." A voice quickly responded.

"Who is this?" Roku asked.

"My name is Daruka Juruseiji. I'm a sponsor." Daruka's voice replied. "I know you're coming to the next underground tournament, I will be there. I've been watching you duel for the past week and I've become very intrigued by your skills. Although your emotions are a problem, they can be helped."

"You act as if I've already become your sponsor duelist." Roku said, wise cracking him. "Anyway, you may be stalking me, but I'm not ready to fluster my self out into the public."

"Just as anyone who would be in your position." Daruka smiled. "But anyways, I shall be leaving, I will see you there."

With that, Daruka hung up the phone. Roku felt weird about this guy. Just by this small conversation he could barely read off this guy. He didn't know what he was dishing out and he didn't know what he planned to do. Heck, he didn't even know if this guy was worse than Kurayama or better.

Roku made his way outside, quickly stopping a near by taxi. "To the Free Valley Building." Roku said into the window of the taxi driver.

In a matter of minutes, the driver had arrived to another abandoned building. Roku saw the lights up in the top of the building, knowing the tournament was being held there.

Roku made his way to an outside elevator, pressing the up button, the elevator strangely made its way as quickly as possible to Roku. The doors slid open and Roku saw two big security guards waiting on the inside, both glanced at Roku.

"You Yurasaki?" One guard asked, Roku nodded and entered. One guard pressed the button on the elevator, causing it to shoot up. Roku nearly felt his heart leap out of his mouth as they sky rocketed to the top. The doors slid open and the guards gently pushed Roku out onto the field.

"And here comes out opponent, Roku Yurasaki, ex-champion." The announcer announced with a sinister smile on his face.

"Ex-champion?" Roku thought, thinking how ridiculous the guy was being.

Before Roku was a buff man, wearing a shredded martial arts robe, purposely shredded. It showed off his buff arms. The man smiled menacingly at Roku who looked down at him as the red head band around his head flailed wildly as the elevator doors shut, leaving one last gasp of air which seemed like one last gasp of breath.

Roku stepped up, and held his duel disk high. "Yurasaki will be facing Hell Mountain Kazuka, second champion to Steele Sabre. Unfortunately Steele Sabre has disappeared after his loss against Yurasaki." The announcer announced.

"So Steele has gone into hiding?" Roku thought.

Kazuka smirked. "Humph, so I guess your disease passes down to who ever you lose." Kazuka smirked, crossing his arms, revealing his duel disk.

"Why the silence? Are you too shocked by what type of outcome may surpass to the loser of this duel?" Kazuka asked.

"Outcome? What type?" Roku asked.

"The loser of this duel will have their cards burned in the oven." Kazuka smiled, pointing over. Roku looked to see a closed oven letting off sparks. A man wearing a black potato sack stood there, representing the executioner of the loser. "Also, their duel disk is destroyed. Maybe this should relieve the pain of you having to compete and yet still fall into the life of a failure!"

Roku growled, he could already feel the new energy surge through his body. "I don't plan to lose." Roku growled, taking his deck out of his pocket. Kazuka did the same and they both slid their decks in, causing their duel disks to fold out.

"Duel!" They both announced as their life points rose to 4000.

"I'll begin, draw!" Kazuka announced, drawing the first card of his deck. "I'll start off by summoning a monster in face down defense mode."

"A monster in defense mode? It must have a good effect if he's hiding it." Roku thought.

"I'll then set a card face down and end my turn." Kazuka smiled deviously as he crossed his arms.

Roku held his five cards in his hand. "My turn, draw!" Roku announced, placing his two fingers on the card on top of his deck, he suddenly felt a shock go through his body as he pulled the card out.

Roku fell silent for a second as he looked at the card he drew. Alchemic Kettle. The shock felt like a cry for help. Roku felt fear, he didn't know what would happened if he were to play the card.

"What's the hold up!" Kazuka yelled, waiting for Roku to move.

Roku looked up at Kazuka, then down to the card. He didn't know what to expect if he played the card, whether it might harm him, or whether it might help him. He had no chances now. Roku predicted if he didn't play it, then he'd just live in despair for the rest of his life. It was do or die.

"I'll activate this!" Roku announced, revealing the card to Kazuka. "_Alchemic Kettle - Chaos Distill_!"

"Alchemic Kettle?" Kazuka said as a giant maroon red oven began to arise from the ground, standing tall behind Roku.

"For every card to goes to my graveyard, it is instead removed from play." Roku explained, feeling this new emotion of dueling.

Roku felt the weird energy surge through his body, he felt happier and more confident in his abilities. Whatever this card was doing, it was working greatly for him. Although it didn't have such a great effect, it was just what Roku needed to get back up on his feet.

Kazuka laughed. "That's not going to do anything but set you back a long way." He smirked.

"I beg to differ." Roku said, taking the next card in his hand. "I'll summon _Alchemic Breaker_ in attack mode! (1700/1500)"

"Heh, what a pathetic creature." Kazuka smirked, trying to push Roku's buttons as his female, dual pistol wielding warrior materialized to the field.

"Believe me, this monster won't be pathetic once I attack your face down monster!" Roku announced, pointing his finger at Kazuka. "Alchemic Breaker! Attack his face down card!"

The female warrior held her pistols forward, ready to strike. "When Alchemic Breaker attacks a monster in defense position, you'll still gain damage between the difference of your monster's defense points and my monster's attack points!" Roku smiled as Alchemic Breaker began unleashing a fury of blasts from her guns.

"You really are a foolish little boy." Kazuka laughed. "Reveal monster! _Giant Soldier of Stone_! (2000/1300)"

"No! That monster has a higher defense!" Roku gasped as the bullets deflected off of the giant stone soldier. The bullets ricochet off of the soldier, hitting Roku's warrior.

Kazuka smiled as Roku's life points reduced to 3700. "You've made your first mistake." Kazuka smirked.

"This duel isn't over yet." Roku growled. "I'll set one card face down and end my turn."

"My turn, draw." Kazuka announced, drawing his next card and smiling. "I'll shift Giant Soldier of Stone to attack mode (1300/2000)."

"That monster is way too weak to destroy mine, what is he planning?" Roku thought.

"Next, I'll summon this, _Monk Fighter_! (1300/1000)" Kazuka announced as a robe monk materialized to the field. "Now it gets interesting. I'll sacrifice Monk Fighter to Special Summon this, _Master Monk_! (1900/1000)"

Suddenly the robe monk vanished, replaced by a taller, more buff monk in orange robes. The monk got into a martial arts stance, his long gray hair flowing in the wind.

"How are you able to do that!" Roku growled.

"Thanks to Master Monk's effect, if i have a Monk Fighter on my field, I can sacrifice it to automatically special summon Master Monk, it's all simple really." Kazuka smirked.

"He's got me cornered." Roku thought, now feeling he was going to be far behind in this duel.

"Now! Master Monk, destroy his Alchemic Breaker now!" Kazuka commanded, holding his hand in a fist.

The monk let out a battle cry and jumped forward, his leg sticking out as he came flying forward. The monk crashed through the female warrior, destroying her instantly, reducing Roku's life points to 3500.

Kazuka laughed. "You've been a failure and you always will be! Now! I activate Master Monk's second ability! It can attack twice during battle phase!"

"Now!" Roku gasped, watching the monk get into position once again.

"Master Monk! Attack his life points directly!" Kazuka commanded, pointing forward. Roku's eyes widened as he watched the monk sprung forward, chopping his arm at Roku's shoulder.

Roku felt the pain come and screamed as he fell to his knee, grasping his shoulder in pain as his life points reduced to 1600.

"And now! Giant Soldier of Stone, attack his life points directly!" Kazuka roared, a vein in his neck bulging out.

The soldier unsheathed its twin stone swords then slashed them forward, causing a x-shaped energy blast to launched forward, knocking Roku down. Roku gasped in pain as his life points reduced to 300.

"You might as well stay down." Kazuka laughed, looking how Roku had fallen to his hands and knees. Roku's never felt such pain in his life, yet he kept wanting to go

Roku wondered, duel disks weren't meant to cause this much harm to the human body, but Roku felt as though the monster was real, he didn't understand. It was as if there was electricity coursing through his body, hitting every nerve that it could.

Roku looked to his left, he only saw people at tables, smiling with greed and entertainment. Only one table in particular caught his eye. A table with three men seated. They were in the dark and they were all drinking blood wine.

"Over here, boy." Kazuka hollered. "My turn is over."

"Right, I have to focus, my eyes are on the duel, not the crowd." Roku said to himself, quickly focusing.

In duels, Roku has been in this type of situation before where his opponent has gotten him down to only one hundred life points yet, it was a simple set back, but he had to be more careful now. Roku expected that Kazuka would desperately try anything now to win since he had him with only three hundred life points left.

"My turn, draw!" Roku announced, drawing his next card.

"Activate trap card!" Kazuka quickly interrupted, throwing his hand out. "_Earth Spirit's Rage_!"

Roku watched as Kazuka's only trap card flipped up, shining with light. "What is that?" Roku thought, unfamiliar with that trap card.

"Now during each of your end phases, you gain five hundred points of damage for every rock type monster on my field." Kazuka explained. "No matter what move you make, you'll still lose this duel. With only a measly three hundred life points left, you're nothing!"

"Once again, I beg to differ." Roku smiled, looking at the card he had just drawn.

"If you think you can stop me, then prove it!" Kazuka growled, clenching his fists with frustration.

"Fine! I summon this, _Alchemic Distiller_! (1500/1200)" Roku announced as a flash of light emitted onto the field. A short woman began to rise up. Her long red hair tied into a pony tail, she was armed with ruby red armor with two long yellow blades on the sides of her arms. As the woman fully materialized to the field, she let off a yellow glow which started to cover Kazuka's field.

"What's happening!" Kazuka said in shock.

"Each time Alchemic Distiller is normal or special summoned, I'm allowed to destroy a magic or trap card on the field." Roku explained. "And for now I chose your Earth Spirit's Rage!"

Kazuka growled as his trap card blew up in front of him, he shielded himself with his arm as the digital pieces past through him.

Roku looked over to see the burning kettle behind him, then looked back. "Next, I'll activate this equip magic card, _Elixir of Life_!" Roku announced, flashing the card to Kazuka. "Once equipped to Alchemic Distiller, it gains seven hundred attack points!"

Kazuka watched as a drop of shining water came splashing down on Roku's Alchemic Distiller, increasing her attack strength to 2200. "No..." He growled.

"Now! Alchemic Distiller, attack and destroy his Master Monk!" Roku commanded, pointing forward. The woman jumped forward, her arm blades slashing outward, forming two longer, more deadlier blades. The female warrior slashed down across the monk, destroying it instantly.

"Argh!" Kazuka cried out as the monk's digital bits flew past him, reducing his life points to 3700.

Roku smiled, knowing he had taken out one of Kazuka's stronger monsters, but he still didn't know what was to come yet, so he had to be careful. "I'll then set one card face down and end my turn." Roku announced.

"My turn, draw!" Kazuka announced, looking at his hand and smiling deviously. "I'll shift Giant Soldier of Stone to defense position (2000/1300)"

"Heh, that monster can't hold me back now." Roku smirked, watching as the stone brute crouched down, shielding himself with his wide stone arms.

"I'll then summon a monster into face down defense position." Kazuka announced, placing the card onto his duel disk, causing a face down horizontal card to materialize on his side of the field. "Then I'll set one card face down and end my turn."

"My turn, draw!" Roku announced, drawing his next card. "Now! I summon this, _Alchemic Gunner_! (1300/1400) In attack mode!"

The gun wielding warrior materialized to the field, cocking his gun and pointing it forward. "Go ahead, attack my monster, you won't live to see another card ever again." Kazuka thought, smiling deviously.

"Now! Alchemic Distiller, attack and destroy his Giant Soldier of Stone!" Roku called out, throwing his hand forward. The woman jumped forward, slashing her two arm blades across the stone soldier, cutting him into gravel.

Kazuka growled, shielding himself, but smiled again as he was ready for Roku's next attack. Roku kept a keen eye on Kazuka's expression, he could tell he wanted him to attack.

"His defending monster must have some special ability, I should try to avoid it." Roku thought. "I'll end my turn now!"

"My turn, draw!" Kazuka quickly announced, drawing his next card. "Yurasaki, you're a fool. You should have attacked."

"What!" Roku gasped.

"Reveal monster, Guardian_ Statue_! (800/1400)" Kazuka announced as his defending face down card flipped up, throwing out a giant statue guardian.

"No!" Roku gasped, realizing he had made a mistake.

"When I successfully flip summon Guardian Statue, his effect activates! I'm allowed to return one monster on your side of the field back to your hand!" Kazuka explained. "Say good bye to Alchemic Distiller!"

Suddenly Alchemic Distiller jumped into the air and returned to Roku's hand as a card. Minus one monster, Roku didn't feel he was at a disadvantage now. The effect of Guardian Statue benefited him, knowing that he could once again use Alchemic Distiller's effect.

Kazuka smiled. "And now, during each of my main phases, I'm allowed to put Guardian Statue back into face down, defense position." Kazuka explained as the monster reverted back into a face down horizontal card.

Suddenly Roku smiled. "By putting my Alchemic Distiller back to my hand, you activated Elixir of Life's secondary effect!" Roku announced.

"What!"

"Once destroyed, my life points increase by five hundred." Roku explained as sparkling rain came down upon Roku, increasing his life points to 800.

Kazuka laughed. "There's really nothing you can do with a pathetic eight hundred life points, this duel is as good as over." he said. "Once I win, I'll be happy to throw your pathetic cards into that oven, and smash that duel disk of your with my bare hands!"

"I feel bad, because I don't see that happening anytime soon." Roku smirked, pushing Kazuka's buttons. Although Roku wasn't with Kurayama, his traits he learned from him were still in his head.

"You're a damn fool! A damn fool!" Kazuka growled, the vein in his neck once again bulging. "I'll end my turn from here!"

"My turn, draw!" Roku announced, looking at the card he had drawn, and smiling. "Now! I summon _Alchemic Distiller_! (1500/1200)"

The same female warrior returned to the field, and glowing once again, activating her effect. "And now! I'll chose to destroy your only face down card!" Roku pointed out.

Kazuka smiled as he watched his face down card blow up. "Like I said, you're a damn fool. You've activated my magic card, _Bedrock_!" Kazuka roared as the digital pieces, which were the magic card, formed back together into its up right position.

"What? But I just destroyed it!" Roku growled.

"That's what made you activate it's effect." Kazuka smiled, crossing his arms. "When it's destroyed while in face down position, I'm now allowed to special summon any rock-type monster in my hand!"

"Damn..." Roku thought, realizing he was just playing into Kazuka's trap.

"Now! I bring forth _Gigantes_! (1900/1300)" Kazuka announced, slapping the monster card down onto his duel disk. Suddenly a giant ogre-type monster rose to the field, roaring loudly.

"That's it! I'm not holding back now!" Roku roared as the flame within his Alchemic Kettle began to burn brighter. "Alchemic Distiller! Attack and destroy his defending monster, Guardian Statue!"

The female warrior charged forward, slashing her blades across the face down card, destroying it. As it was destroyed an image of Guardian Statue appeared and exploded. Kazuka growled, knowing he lost a good monster, but it didn't matter because his Gigantes was stronger than any of Roku's monsters.

"To end my turn, I'll shift Alchemic Gunner to defense mode." Roku then announced.

"This will be good." Kazuka chuckled, drawing his next card. "Now! Gigantes! Attack and destroy his Alchemic Distiller!"

The giant ogre came stomping forward, thrashing his giant fists into the female warrior, destroying her instantly. Roku growled as his life points reduced to 400. He took the card from his duel disk and looked at it.

"You did good." He said to the card. "And because of Alchemic Kettle's effect, any card that goes to my graveyard is instead removed from play."

"I know that. So far it's done nothing to help you at all." Kazuka laughed.

"Now! I activate my trap card!" Roku announced. "_Alchemic Transmutation_!"

"What!" Kazuka said in shock as Roku's only face down card flipped up.

"When you destroy one of my alchemic monsters, I'm allowed to activate this." Roku smiled. "And by sacrificing two monsters from my hand, I can special summon any alchemic monster from my deck!"

"Damn." Kazuka growled.

"A since I can't send the two cards to my graveyard, they are instead removed from play." Roku explained, taking Alchemic Mixer and Critter and placing them into his pocket with all the other cards that have been previously played.

Roku then whipped out his deck from his deck holster, looking through, he quickly selected a card. "Now! I bring forth _Alchemic Supporter_! (2500/1600)" Roku announced, slapping the monster card down to his duel disk.

Suddenly the yellow armored warrior materialized to the field, his arm blade extending over his wrist. "Damn..." Kazuka growled. "My turn ends."

"And mine begins! Draw!" Roku announced, now confident he can take Kazuka down. "I'll shift my Alchemic Gunner to attack mode (1300/1400). Now! Alchemic Supporter, attack and destroy his Gigantes!"

Roku through his arm forward, commanding the warrior to attack. The warrior glided forward, slashing his arm blade across the ogre, causing it to cry out and fall down, exploding into digital bits.

Kazuka growled as his life points reduced to 3100. "And now! Alchemic Gunner, attack his life points directly!" Roku roared, throwing his fist forward.

The warrior cocked his gun, aiming directly at Kazuka, then blasting a fury of bullets. Kazuka cried out as he fell to his knees, clutching his stomach where Roku's warrior had attacked him.

Kazuka's life points reduced down to 1800, which satisfied Roku. "Good, I've got him down, now I just have to finish him." Roku thought.

Kazuka began to chuckle. "You think this is over?" He laughed.

"Not just yet." Roku replied. "I'll set two cards face down and end my turn."

"So tell me, little Yurasaki. What was it like, knowing you lost everything?" Kazuka asked.

"That's not of your business to know!" Roku growled. "I have my own reasons and I don't have any reason to tell a person like you!"

"Heh." Kazuka smirked. "You were the only one to defeat Steele Sabre in an underground tournament, you're well known. Everyone's been wanting to know about you. Even the Thunder Axis."

"Thunder Axis?" Roku thought.

"It's anyones dream to become apart of the Thunder Axis, they have their eye on you." Kazuka growled, now getting angry. "But before you came along, Steele, and even I were ready to become members of the Thunder Axis but now look, you're in the picture and everything is getting ruined! Me and Steele were ready, we were ready to become something, then you became nothing, and now you're stealing out spot light!"

"You shouldn't obsess over a simple group." Roku growled. "It's what weakens you."

"You're wrong! Becoming a Thunder Axis member, it's anyone's dream! And you're stealing my dream. By being here, you're making us look like nothing!" Kazuka growled.

"I've never heard of the Thunder Axis, nor do I plan to be accepted by them." Roku growled. "My only intention is to get back up on my feet. I've been in a crisis for the past week and you're not helping by telling me I'm still a failure."

"But look at you." Kazuka laughed. "You were such a great duelist until that pathetic loss to Kaiser Ryo, you have no sponsor, and you've been degraded to only dueling in underground tournaments. If you don't think you're a failure then you're a sad person."

Kazuka had Roku in control now. He was pushing the buttons. "Maybe you're right." Roku smirked. "I am a failure. But it wasn't my fault. The only person I can blame is my old sponsor, Akino Kurayama."

"That's no excuse. Now let's get back to the duel." Kazuka announced, drawing his next card and smiling deviously. "I'm sorry Yurasaki, Roku, but your time here is up!"

"What!" Roku growled.

"I'm going to show you the wrath of a true future Thunder Axis member!" Kazuka smiled, holding the card in his hand tightly. "Now! I remove all monsters from my graveyard so I can summon this, _Mega Rock Dragon_! (?)"

Suddenly a giant rock plated dragon materialized to the field, slashing his rock-like tail to the ground, smashing it to pieces. All five monster cards that Kazuka had played during the entire duel had slipped out of his graveyard holster. Kazuka took them, adding them to his pocket.

"I can special summon Mega Rock Dragon by removing rock type monsters from my graveyard." Kazuka explained. "This is the perfect monster for any rock deck because not only can I easily special summon it, but it gains seven hundred attack points for each monster used to summon it!"

"No way!" Roku gasped as Mega Rock Dragon's attack strength rose to 3500.

"This duel is over! Mega Rock Dragon, attack and destroy his Alchemic Supporter now!" Kazuka commanded, the vein in his neck bulging out once again.

"Not so fast!" Roku called out. "Activate trap card, _Alchemic Shield_!"

"What!" Kazuka gasped as his Mega Rock Dragon slashed its rocky tail forward.

"Once activated I can immediately place my Alchemic Supporter to defense mode, then increase its defense points by five hundred!" Roku explained as his yellow armored warrior crouched down, using his blade to shield himself while his defense points rose to 2100.

Kazuka laughed. "That won't help you!" He roared. "Destroy it now!"

The dragon crushed Roku's warrior with its tail, destroying it instantly. Roku growled, feeling over powered, but he wasn't ready to back down. With Alchemic Kettle on his side, he couldn't lose now. This new feeling he was experiencing was nothing like he's ever felt, the magic card seemed to be encouraging him to keep going.

"Turn end." Kazuka said sternly. Roku observed Kazuka's expressions, he was intensely focused on rushing him and right now seemed like he was about to pop the vein in his neck.

"My turn draw!" Roku announced, drawing his next card. He didn't even give a glance at his drawn card, he knew this duel was over. "This duel is as good as over."

"How can you say such bull." Kazuka growled. "I have you beat, I have you cornered! There's nothing that you can possibly do to save yourself!"

Roku only remained silent, wanting to keep his cool he held a fist then threw out his hand. "Activate trap card, _Return From The Different Dimension_!" Roku announced as his only face down card flipped up.

"What! No!" Kazuka gasped.

Roku smiled. "By sacrificing half my life points (LP: 200) I'm allowed to special summon any monsters that were removed from play!" Roku explained. "And thanks to the effect of my Alchemic Kettle, any card that was sent to my graveyard, was instead removed from play! That includes my monster cards!"

"This can't be! I've had this thought out, perfected!" Kazuka growled.

"Now! I bring forth _Alchemic Breaker_ (1700/1500), _Alchemic Distiller_ (1500/1200), _Alchemic Supporter_ (2500/1600), and _Alchemic Mixer_! (1500/1600)" Roku announced as all four warriors materialized to the field.

Through Kazuka's eyes, he could see Roku's eyes glowing red like fire, he suddenly feared him, as if he was his maker. Kazuka's mind went crazy, he couldn't take the onslaught he foresaw.

"Now! I activate Alchemic Mixer's effect!" Roku announced. "By sacrificing it, I'll perform a fusion with my Alchemic Gunner and Alchemic Breaker!"

Suddenly Roku's Alchemic Mixer dissolved away, causing an essence which surrounded his two warriors, fusing them together. Kazuka looked in fear as he saw the silhouette of the warrior with its large dual shoulder cannons.

"This creates _Alchemic Breaking Gunner_! (2300/1900)" Roku announced as the warrior's image formed, roaring with its presence. "And once the fusion is successful, Alchemic Mixer adds an additional one thousand life points to the fusion monster!"

Roku smiled as he watched his Alchemic Breaking Gunner growing to 3300. "And now! I'll equip this to Alchemic Breaking Gunner, _Fusion Weapon_!" Roku announced, revealing the card to Kazuka. Suddenly Alchemic Breaking Gunner's arm transformed into a long red blade, letting off red electrical bolts. "This increases its attack strength by fifteen hundred!"

Kazuka only watched in fear as Roku's warrior's attack strength further increased to 4800. "And now! Alchemic Breaking Gunner, attack and destroy his Mega Rock Dragon!" Roku commanded, pointing forward. Roku's warrior let out a battle cry as his cannons charged up. Finally there was a loud boom and two streams of sparkling electricity burst through the two cannons, burning and melting Kazuka's dragon.

Kazuka shielded his eyes as he watched the bright blast destroy his monster, reducing his life points to 500. "And now! For the final blow! Alchemic Distiller, attack his life points directly!" Roku commanded, pointing forward once again.

The female warrior jumped forward, he arm blades jutting out from the sides of her arms. She lashed down, slashing across Kazuka's chest, causing him to topple over.

"Yes." Roku smiled, doing a small arm thrust as Kazuka's life points reduced to 0. The holograms shut down and Roku looked down at his duel disk, taking his Alchemic Kettle magic card out and looking at it.

Roku was sure the outcome would have been same if he hadn't played Alchemic Kettle, but now he knew. It was a sign. He felt as though that this was meant to happen. His life was suppose to start without Kurayama. And now, he just needed a boost of energy, something to make him confident and happy in himself.

Roku walked away, he didn't want to stay around to see Kazuka loose all his cards and duel disk. As he walked out to the night, he heard someone call his name.

"Yurasaki, Roku!" A voice called out, quickly rushing to him.

It was a man in a gun metal business suit with a black trench coat on. He tightly held a leather suit case in his hand. His slick black hair shined in the moon and his dark blue eyes glared at Roku.

"Juruseiji Daruka..." Roku said. He smiled. "I'd like to take up on that offer."

Daruka laughed. "I didn't even ask you yet." He said. "But whatever. My job today is over. You work for me now."

"Your job?" Roku wondered.

"Long story." Daruka said. A black limousine came strolling by. "May I give you a ride? We have lots to talk about."

Roku accepted the offer and they both got in, both facing each other. "I know your loss against Kaiser Ryo was harsh, but you've seem to be doing good so far." Daruka said. Roku didn't really know what to say, all he did was nod. "I've done some research of your past, mainly with your sponsor, Kurayama, Akino. I'm terribly sorry about what you've gone through. It seems as though you were just made into some fighting machine."

"Is that so." Roku said looking out the window, Daruka sensed Roku was getting a little irritated.

"I also did some research on your family. I spoke with your parents, there nice people." Daruka smiled.

Roku looked back. "Thanks. They really do care about me a lot." Roku sort of smiled.

"They should. Aside from your little sister, Shizumi, you're starting your life. Your following in the foot steps of your brother..." Daruka went on but then Roku interrupted.

"Who said I had a brother..." Roku said sternly.

"Your mother told me about your relationship with your brother, it's quite..."

"How dare you..." Roku growled. "My brother is a damn fool, don't you ever speak his name to my face EVER again..."

It was silent for a while, but then Daruka cleared his throat. "Right. Anyways, I have your number, this is your stop. I'll call you if I need you to do something." Daruka said as the driver got out and opened the door for Roku.

Roku tried to keep his cool. "It was nice doing business." He said, then left.

The room was cold and dark as Roku entered, he felt a rush of relief coursing through his body. It was a day of mixed emotions, but he was happy to be starting a new life, without Kurayama. Roku tucked himself into bed and had fallen asleep.

Meanwhile, back in the limousine, Daruka didn't understand. "What was that sudden burst of anger toward his brother for?" He thought, looking through Roku's papers. Daruka looked on Roku's mother's papers, showing that they had several kids, but as Daruka looked into Roku's papers, he saw that he was missing one sibling. Daruka figured it was his one brother.

"Why would he go this far as to literally erase his brother from his life..." Daruka thought.

* * *

**CARDS PLAYED**

**Philosopher's Defense**: TRAP / Desc: Sacrifice 1 monster on your field with "Alchemic" in its name to negate the attack of your opponent's monster and deal damage equal to the total amount of ATK of the attacking monster.

**Alchemic Kettle - Chaos Distill**: PERMANENT MAGIC / Desc: All cards that go to your Graveyard, are instead removed from play.

**Giant Soldier of Stone**: Level 3 / 1300/2000/ Earth / Rock.

**Alchemic Breaker**: Level 4 / 1700/1500/ Dark / Warrior / Desc: When this card attacks a Monster in Defense Position, inflict damage to your opponent's Life Points by the difference between this card's ATK and your opponent's monster's DEF.

**Monk Fighter**: Level 3 / 1300/1000/ Earth / Rock / Desc: Battle Damage to this card's controller that he/she takes from a battle involving this card becomes 0.

**Master Monk**: Level 5 / 1900/1000/ Earth / Rock / Desc: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by sacrificing 1 "Monk Fighter" on your side of the field. This card can attack twice during the same turn.

**Earth Spirit's Rage**: PERMANENT TRAP / Desc: During your opponent's End Phase, inflict 500 points of damage for every Rock-type monster on your side of the field.

**Alchemic Distiller**: Level 4 / 1500/1200/ Dark / Warrior / Desc: When this card is Normal, Flip, of Special Summoned destroy 1 Magic or Trap Card on the field.

**Elixir of Life**: EQUIP MAGIC / Desc: This card can only be equipped to 1 face-up "Alchemic Distiller". Increase the ATK of the equipped monster by 700. When the equipped monster is sent to the graveyard as a result of battle, increase your life points by 500.

**Alchemic Gunner**: Level 4 / 1300/1400 / Dark / Warrior.

**Guardian Statue**: Level 4 / 800/1400/ Earth / Rock / Desc: You can flip this card into face-down Defense Position once per turn during your Main Phase. When this card is Flip Summoned successfully, return 1 Monster Card on your opponent's side of the field to the owner's hand.

**Bedrock**: MAGIC / Desc: When this card is destroyed while face down on the field by a card effect, Special Summon 1 Rock-type monster from your hand no matter what the sacrifices that are required.

**Gigantes**: Level 4 / 1900/1300/ Earth / Rock / Desc: This card can only be Special Summoned by removing 1 Earth type monster in your Graveyard, from play. When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard as a result of Battle, destroy all Magic and Trap cards on the field.

**Alchemic Transmutation**: TRAP / Desc: When one of your monsters with "Alchemic" in their name is destroyed due to battle, discard 2 Monster Cards from your hand to Special Summon 1 monster with "Alchemic" in their name, from your deck, to the field.

**Alchemic Supporter**: Level 6 / 2500/1600/ Dark / Warrior / Desc: As long as this card is on the field your opponent cannot destroy any other monsters on your side of the field with "Alchemic" in their names. Battle Damage is still applied.

**Mega Rock Dragon**: Level 7 / Earth / Rock / Desc: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by removing from play Rock-type monsters in your Graveyard. The original ATK and DEF of this card becomes the number of Rock-type monsters you removed from play when you Special Summoned this card x700.

**Alchemic Shield**: TRAP / Desc: Shift 1 monster on your field with "Alchemic" in its name into defense mode and increase that monster's DEF by 500.

**Return From The Different Dimension**: TRAP / Desc: Sacrifice half of your Life Points to Special Summon as many of your Monsters that have been removed from play as you are able to. During the End Phase, remove all Monsters from the game that were Special Summoned by this card's effect.

**Alchemic Mixer**: Level 4 / 1500/1600/ Dark / Warrior / Desc: You can sacrifice this card on your field to perform 1 Fusion by removing Fusion Material Monsters with "Alchemic" in their name, from your field. Increase the Fusion Monster's ATK by 1000.

**Alchemic Breaking Gunner**: Level 6 / 2300/1900/ Dark / Warrior / Fusion / Desc: "Alchemic Gunner" + "Alchemic Breaker". This card can only be summoned by Fusion Summon. When this card inflicts damage to your opponent's Life Points, draw one card from your deck. If the card drawn is a monster card, deal damage to your opponent's Life Points equal to half the ATK of the drawn monster card.

**Fusion Weapon**: EQUIP MAGIC / Desc: This card can only be equipped to a Fusion Monster with a Level of 6 or less. Increase the ATK and DEF of the equipped monster by 1500.


	4. Association of Thunder, Thunder Axis

**4. Association of Thunder, Thunder Axis**

* * *

Roku's eyes opened, the first thing he could remember from the other night was that one duel against Kazuka. The after effect hit him bad. Guilt fell upon Roku, wondering how Kazuka handled getting his deck burned and his duel disk destroyed. He also remembered his meeting with Daruka Juruseiji, his new sponsor. It seemed weird, there were so many other duelists yet he chose him. Usually people would avoid Roku but Daruka was inviting to him.

As Roku sat up in bed, he looked out to the sunny day. People were walking the side walks of Domino and cars and taxi's were honking. A fresh brew of coffee sat at his small table with a note on it.

"What's this?" Roku wondered as he looked at the note. All it had was a number on it, Roku guessed he would have to call it, but from who it was was unknown.

Roku made his way to the closet, opening it, he fitted into some normal looking clothes, wanting to fit in with the public crowd. Roku slipped on a white t-shirt and slid on a tight blue jacket and blue jeans. As Roku came back out from the small area, he glanced at the note again, picking it up, he scanned the number with his eyes and walked over to the phone.

With his hand hovering, Roku thought. "Maybe later. I want a day off." Roku said to himself, throwing the note on top of the phone and heading out.

Roku roamed the side walks of Domino, seeing all the unique duelists around and the business type folks walking to their destinations. He also viewed the various restaurant and stores nearby.

As soon as he could get a good look any anything there was a sudden burst of cute cries. "It's Yurasaki Roku!" A girl shouted as a group of school girls dressed in school uniforms came chasing after him.

"Whoa..." Roku thought watching his demise as the group of girls began their charge toward him, ready to take him down.

Suddenly Roku felt a sharp grab at his shoulder and was instantly dragged away. "Hey there buddy." A boy said as Roku was pulled into a coffee shop.

The girls went crazy at the front window, screaming and crying Roku's name. Roku felt awkward, wondering why these girls were praising him when he let down all his fans like that. Before Roku could focus on what had just happened, the boy who had pulled Roku away from the screaming fans came into his view.

"You all right? Yurasaki?" The boy asked. The boy wore a white t-shirt with a black jacket over and black jeans. His hair was spiked red and his eyes were gleaming red.

"Uhh yeah, thanks." Roku said.

"Yeah it's strange. I saw what happened between you and Kaiser. You're lucky you still have fans chasing after you." The boy smiled. "I'm Axel Kennedy."

"Hi, uhh, well you already know my name." Roku said. "I ought to get going."

As Roku began to turn, Axel grabbed Roku's arm. "You're not going out with that crowd out there, trust me, you'll be crushed." Axel laughed.

Roku sort of chuckled, he wanted to get going, he didn't really want to hang out with a fan, it wasn't his style, and the way he lived, he thought Axel was a lower class. But Roku knew Axel was right so he stayed for some coffee.

"So have you been lucky on finding a new sponsor?" Axel asked.

"Actually yeah, I have." Roku responded. "His name is Daruka Juruseiji. I met him last night while I was in an undergrou- er a tournament."

"Juruseiji?" Axel said, cocking an eye brow. "I have to say Juruseiji isn't the greatest sponsor out there."

"Well anythings better than Kurayama." Roku said, looking away, remembering all the horrible memories of his life with Kurayama, all the hard work and punishment he went through. It was all unfair to Roku, he wanted a happy life, not one filled with stress and work.

"Trust me, I know this guy." Axel smirked, sitting back in his chair.

"How do you know?"

"I've had experience. I mean I wasn't his sponsor duelist, but I know a bad guy when I see one. Just watch your back, Juruseiji is a money grubbing man." Axel smiled, taking a sip of his coffee.

Roku felt that Axel was telling the truth, but he questioned who he was talking to. A guy who just suddenly appeared, saved him from his obsessed fans, and now giving him advice on who he should be working with. "Well I don't know about you, but Daruka seems to be a good man to me." Roku said. He then looked over outside. "Looks like the fans has ebbed, I better get going."

Roku stood up and began to left. "See ya around, Yurasaki, Roku." Axel smiled as he watched Roku leave.

Axel sighed and dug into his breast pocket, taking out a slick black cell phone, quickly dialing a number. The number was strangely the same one as the one on Roku's note he had gotten in the morning. After dialing the number, Axel pressed send. A person quickly answered.

"Yes?" A deep man's voice asked.

"It's Axel. He's already got a new sponsor, Juruseiji." Axel said into the phone with a frustrated sigh.

"Damn, that man always seems to be one step ahead of us." The man's voice growled.

"That's because he has that damn Marufuji Ryo on his side. That cheap duelist doesn't deserve to be titled Kaiser." Axel growled. "I'll be back at head quarters soon."

With that, Axel turned his cell phone off, placing it back into his pocket, he headed out. Roku checked out some flyers on the wall of a shop, noticing there was a museum exhibit opened this week. It was starring several legendary decks.

"Hmm this seems interesting." Roku thought. It really caught Roku's attention and he wanted to check it out. The only problem was that it was across town, it would be a great adventure to start out with.

Roku quickly headed down to the sub way, paying for his tickets, he got onto the train which would lead to the next city, and to the museum.

It was 5:00 P.M. Roku leaned up against a railing with his arms crossed, snoozing silently. Some people walked by, looking at him oddly, wondering why such a famous duelist was bothering to take the subway.

The abrupt stop of the train caused Roku to wake up quickly. "Last Stop, Hamajuka." The intercom went off.

"Hamajuka? Damn it, I missed my stop." Roku groaned, getting off of the train. Drunken by fatigue, he slumped out from the train, seeing the dark subway, its emptiness reminding him of the past week.

Roku sighed, walking over to a map system where trains come and go. Only one person stood there, scanning the map. Roku, with his hands in his pockets came by, looking up at the screen.

"Take train F down to station B... Then take..." Roku said to himself when the man next to him glanced at him. Roku could feel the man next to him just stare at him, Roku looked at the corner of his eye.

The man wore a business suit and held a leather suit case. "What would a guy like him be out at this hour?" Roku thought, looking down at his watch. It was 8:00.

"Wow, I was sleeping for that long?" Roku thought to himself, wondering how he could have dozed off so quickly. Suddenly he heard someone clearing his throat, it was the man next to him.

"Excuse me young man, I couldn't help notice. You're Yurasaki Roku..." The man said invitingly.

Roku gave a quick grunt. "Err, yeah..." Roku said, only looking at him through the corner of his eye.

The man smiled deviously, Roku could hardly see the man's expression through the corner of his eye. If he were to see him full front, then he would find out something was suspicious.

"I'm Deox Xavier. I've been researching about you." The man said letting out a hand.

Roku was taught never to talk to strangers, but this was just a bad time at a bad place. "Sorry, but I've already accepted the offer of another sponsor." Roku said, avoiding the hand shake.

Deox laughed. "I'm sorry, but I'm not here for that." He smiled.

Roku analyzed what Deox had just said, he had the bad feeling now. "So he's been following me." Roku said, narrowing his eyes.

"I'm only here to get to know my target." Deox simply said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Target? What am I a target for?" Roku snarled, taking a step back, readying himself encase this guy was going to try to physically hurt him.

Deox took a small bow. "Pardon myself, but I am hired duelist." He said. "Hired by a disclosed person. I am here to take you down by duel."

"A duel?" Roku said. "But why am I a target."

"I can't let you know that information."

"Forget it then, I'm not going to accept your challenge."

Deox cocked an eye brow. "Sorry young man, but you have no choice." He said.

"whys that?" Roku asked, feeling another bad thing coming up.

"Take a look at those tracks, Yurasaki." Deox said, pointing over to the tunnel. Roku silently walked over, leaning over the edge to see a young tied up girl. She lay struggling on the rail road tracks.

"You sick..." Roku said, shocked and disgusted. Roku was about to jump down to help the girl but Deox stopped him.

"Take a look, Yurasaki. She's bound by chains and locks. The only way you'll free her is with this key." Deox said, showing him a silver key. "So unless you want to be at the scene of a homicide, I suggest you duel me now or face the consequences."

Roku looked worriedly at the young girl who looked scared into Roku's eyes. "Don't worry, I'll free you, I just have to settle this guy, I'm really sorry." He quickly said to the girl and turned to face Deox.

It was a fairly large Japanese subway entrance, enough room for a duel. "I should warn you, the next train should arrive in..." Deox said, looking at his gold watch. "Oh about twenty minutes, better make it fast."

"Damn, I'll have to make this fast." Roku said to himself.

"Oh and you'll need a duel disk too." Deox informed as he dropped his suit case to the ground, slowly opening up. He took out a duel disk and slid it over to Roku. Roku stopped it with his foot and picked it up.

As both duelist stood back up, they equipped their duel disks to their arms and slid their decks in, causing it to fold out. "Duel!" They both announced as their life points rose to 4000.

"I'll start, draw!" Roku quickly announced, wanting to make this quick.

"Don't want to rush now. You might end up making a crucial mistake." Deox chuckled.

"That's right, and this guy's a hired duelist, so he definitely knows what he's doing." Roku said in his mind.

Roku viewed his hand, he didn't have Alchemic Kettle to give him the energetic rush, but he still felt what was left from his duel with Kazuka. "I'll start off by summoning this, _Alchemic Defenser_ in defense mode! (2000/100)"

Suddenly a large brute, armed with black armor, materialized to the field. His black helmet protecting his head and a black glass visor covering his eyes. The brute let out a battle cry as he formed onto the field.

"Starting with defense? Hmm ok." Deox smiled.

"I'll then set two cards face down and end my turn." Roku announced.

Deox drew his card without announcing, he knew his job was to defeat Roku, not just sit and play like kids. "Activate magic card, _Tempest_!" Deox announced, revealing the card to Roku.

"What!" Roku gasped as a whirl wind blast out of the magic card, taking over Roku's face down cards.

"A shame, such a champion like you would know that playing your best face down cards first is a bad thing." Deox smiled.

Roku shielded himself from the whirl wind as his face down cards flew off into the wind, breaking up into digital bits. "Che..." Roku grunted.

Deox got a good glimpse of one card. "That Drain Shield would have done you good, but now it's gone." He smiled. "Now, I'll summon _Reflect Bounder_ in attack mode! (1700/1000)"

"Reflect Bounder..." Roku thought. He was familiar of the card and knew about its deadly effect, he wouldn't be able to successfully destroy it unless he wanted backfire.

"You know that if attack this monster, you'll suffer dearly." Deox smiled, practically reading Roku's mind. Roku remained quiet, as sick as this man was, he didn't want to make small talk.

"I'll then place one card face down and end my turn." Deox announced.

"My turn, draw!" Roku announced quickly. If Roku were to have failed to win this duel in time, the guilt would hit him hard, knowing he didn't try hard enough. The situation almost reminded him of his relationship between him and Kurayama.

"When you activated Tempest, you destroy my magic and trap cards, but one card in particular you destroyed was my _Transmutation Configuration_!" Roku explained as the magic card formed onto his field.

"What! I didn't see this coming." Deox thought, growling.

"Now I'm allowed to special summon a level four or lower alchemic monster from my hand, and I chose _Alchemic Distiller_!" Roku announced as the yellow armored woman materialized to the field, letting the blades on the sides of her arm extend. "And because Alchemic Distiller was summoned to the field, I can activate her effect and destroy your face down card!"

As Roku pointed Deox's face down card exploded. Deox growled, shielding himself from the group of digital bits flying past him, and feeling stupid for falling into such a easy trap.

"Next, Alchemic Defenser's effect activates!" Roku announced. "During each Main Phase, it gains one hundred defense points for each Alchemic monster I have on the field!"

Suddenly the black armored brute began to glow, increasing its defense points to 2200. "Hmm, this is quite interesting." Deox thought to himself, scratching his chin.

"Next, I'll summon this, _Alchemic Breaker_! In attack mode! (1700/1500)" Roku announced as his female dual pistol wielding warrior materialized to the field. "And then I'll activate this, _Fusion_!"

"Heh." Deox smirked.

"I'll use this to fuse Alchemic Breaker and Alchemic Distiller together!" Roku roared as the two female warriors jumped into the air together. The two women combined in a swirling flash of light. The light died down, revealing a tall warrior woman, wielding two long metal rods. The warrior's long yellow hair fluttered in the wind as her black armored chest plate suddenly turned on, glowing with a orange glow. In the middle of her chest was a circular orb with fire sparkling inside.

"This creates _Alchemic Condenser_! (2400/1700)" Roku announced as the woman posed into a fighter's stance.

"Heh, powerful, but will do no good for you." Deox smirked.

"That's what you think." Roku growled, clenching his fist.

"I think perfectly right. If you want to get to my life points, you'll have to attack my Reflect Bounder, but when you attack it, your attack will reflect back to you, dealing damage equal to your monster's total attack points. You'll be at a fast disadvantage." Deox explained.

"That won't happen, unless your own monster attacks." Roku smiled. "You see, when your battle phase comes around, Alchemic Condenser will give you no choice but to force your monster to attack it."

Deox smirked. "Either way I still have a way to bring you to your knees." He said.

"Turn end." Roku growled.

"Draw." Deox announced, drawing his next card and smiling. "I'll activate this, _Descent of Mirror Knights_!"

"A ritual magic card..." Roku thought, feeling something bad was coming.

"And by sacrificing Reflect Bounder and two other monster cards in my hand, I'll ritual summon three _Mirror Knights_! (0/0)" Deox announced as three armored, shining knights materialized to the field, each wielding a long sword.

"Your knights have no attack points, maybe this duel will be easy after all." Roku smiled.

"Don't think too soon. They may have zero attack points, but when they attack, they mimic the attack points of their opposing monster!" Deox explained.

"Then they'll just destroy themselves."

"Not if I activate this." Deox smiled, revealing another card in his hand. "Go! _Mirror Knighting - Heavenly Descent_!"

Deox slipped the magic card into his magic card slot, causing a giant whirl of wind to formed behind him, creating a large crystal with the reflections of his mirror knights on each side.

"What is that!" Roku said in shock.

"Mirror Knighting gives my Mirror Knights a boost of five hundred attack points." Deox explained as all three mirror knight's attack strengths rose to 500. "And as long as it's on the field, I gain no battle damage "

"He's got a solid strategy, hopefully I can break it." Roku thought.

"Oh and may I remind you of your Alchemic Condenser's effect, it forces my monsters to attack it, right?" Deox smiled.

"Not like it matters. You were going to attack it anyway." Roku growled.

"Heh." Deox smirked. "Mirror Knight! Attack!"

The knight jumped forward, ready to slash at Roku's warrior when suddenly its attack strength increased to 2900. The knight slashed his sword down across Roku's Alchemic Condenser. The female warrior let out a cry as she exploded into digital pieces.

"Damn." Roku growled, shielding himself as his life points reduced to 3500. "At least I have my Alchemic Defenser defending me."

"Don't think too soon."

"What!"

"When you only have defense positioned monsters, my Mirror Knights can attack your life points directly!" Deox explained. "Now! Attack my two Mirror Knights!"

The two knights raced forward, each passing each other than slashing their swords in an x-shape. Roku screamed brutally as he kept his ground, his life points dropping to 2500.

Deox laughed. "Boy, I've seen all your duels. Thanks to the media, I can now deflect any move you throw at me."

"A hired duelist would get the job done, quickly." Roku growled, mocking Deox's profession. Deox felt Roku push his button.

"Fine, but we still only have oh, fifteen minutes until that train comes and kills an innocent victim. And I'm sure the media will be here just in time to see you at the scene of the crime." Deox smirked.

Roku growled. "Draw!" He announced with rage, drawing his next card. He felt it, at that exact moment he laid a finger on that card, he knew what it was.

Roku looked down to see the card, Alchemic Kettle. Yet Roku still didn't know how it would help in him in this predicament. "I play this, _Alchemic Kettle - Chaos Distill_!"

Suddenly the giant maroon oven rose up behind Roku, letting a blast of heat roar out. Roku felt the energy come back, he no longer was dueling with depression of fear, he felt... happy.

Roku smiled. "I know in some way, this will help me win." Roku said. "Now every time a card is sent to my graveyard, it is instead removed from play!"

"You've got to be kidding me." Deox laughed. Although he felt tense. Deox had never seen that card in Roku's deck before, it was new to him.

"Next, I'll sacrifice my Alchemic Defenser to summon this, _Alchemic Supporter_! (2500/1600)" Roku announced as the yellow armored warrior materialized to the field, replacing his defending warrior. The warrior let out a battle cry, his two blades extending over his wrists. "Next, I'll play this, _Support Cannon_!"

"Damn." Deox growled, feeling something bad coming on. A large orange cannon propped itself onto Roku's warrior, letting off a heat wave.

"Once equipped to Alchemic Supporter, he gains an additional five hundred attack points." Roku explained as his warrior's attack strength rose to 3000. "Now! Alchemic Supporter! Attack his Mirror Knight!"

"Did you not hear me the first time! Whenever Mirror Knight is engaged in battle, he mimics the attack of his opposing monster, and thanks to the added bonus of my Mirror Knighting, he will always be five hundred attack points stronger than your monster!" Deox yelled.

"I beg to differ! Take a look!" Roku smiled, pointing.

Deox watched as his mirror knight charged, but his attack points only remained 500. "What! What is this!" He said in shock.

"Whatever monster my Alchemic Supporter attacks, while being equipped with Support Cannon, the effect of the attack target is canceled! Meaning your Mirror Knight doesn't get its added bonus!" Roku explained as his Alchemic Supporter blasted a orange molten lava blast from his support cannon. The lava splashed into the knight, melting it.

Deox growled, but then smiled. "Thanks to Mirror Knighting, any battle damage I gain from Mirror Knights are reduced to 0." He smiled.

Both players had eliminated their entire hands. Roku was in trouble because Deox's Mirror Knights could easily sub due his Alchemic Supporter.

"My turn ends." Roku growled.

"My draw." Deox said with a smile, drawing his next card. "Now! Mirror Knight, destroy his Alchemic Supporter!"

With that, Deox announced his move, thrusting his hand forward. The knight charged forth, slashing his sword to the ground, ready to strike. "And due to it's effect, it gains equal attack points, only mine will be five hundred points stronger!" Deox explained, smiling with content.

Roku watched as Deox's Mirror Knight grew to 3500, then slashed his sword across his warrior, slicing him into two and destroying him. Deox laughed with joy and Roku's life points dropped to 1500.

"And now!" Deox roared with excitement. "My final Mirror Knight, attack his life points directly!"

Deox's last Mirror Knight charged forward, slashing his sword across Roku's chest. Roku screamed out of pain as the attack nearly swept him off his feet. But thanks to his Alchemic Kettle, he felt he could still go on.

Deox smiled, looking at his watch. "Only nine more minutes." He said.

"Nine... My unlucky number." Roku growled in his thoughts.

"My turn ends." Deox announced.

"My turn, draw!" Roku announced, drawing his card and glancing at it. "I'll activate this, _Pot of Greed_!"

"Hmph." Deox smirked. "My Knights are unstoppable. There's no possible out come for you."

"You're a simple minded fool. Who ever hired you is messing with the wrong person!" Roku growled, drawing his two cards thanks to Pot of Greed's effect. "Now! I'll summon a monster in face down defense position. Next, I'll activate this, _Fusion Recovery_!"

"Huh?" Deox gasped. Although it was just a simple magic card Roku had played, Deox seemed devastated by it.

"Fusion Recovery allows me to return a Fusion magic card and a monster that was previously used in a fusion, back to my hand." Roku explained. "And I chose my Alchemic Breaker."

"Damn you, Yurasaki." Deox smirked.

Roku didn't know whether Deox was complementing him or insulting him, but it crossed his mind fast, that train was about to come any minute and an innocent life would be taken because of him. "I'll end my turn now!"

"Draw!" Deox announced, drawing his next card. "Now! Mirror Knight, destroy his defending monster!"

The knight charged, slashing at Roku's face down card. "Heh, reveal monster, _Critter_! (600/1000)" Roku called forth as the three eyed, hairy creature revealed itself. "With a defense of six hundred, your attack is stopped."

"Don't think so." Deox smirked as his knight's attack strength quickly rose to 1500, then slashed through his creature, destroying it easily.

"Since Critter is destroyed, its effect activates. I can take a monster with an attack of fifteen hundred or less and add it to my hand." Roku explained, taking his deck out, selecting a correct monster and adding it to his hand.

"Now, my second Mirror Knight, attack his life points directly!" Deox commanded, roaring loudly.

The last knight launched forward, slashing his sword. This time Roku couldn't take it. Roku groaned in pain, falling to his knee as his life points reduced to 500.

"And now! I'll activate this, _Reflecting Blast_!" Deox roared. "This card will inflict one hundred points of damage for each card in your graveyard!"

Suddenly Roku figured it out. He had recognized the card. Suddenly a blast of light shined down on Roku. Roku screamed in pain from the burning light. Because Roku only had three whole cards in his graveyard, his life points reduced to 200.

The blast of light stopped and Roku was left on his hands and knees, struggling through the pain. "How does it feel, to be weak." Deox laughed.

"Weak? I'm no weak duelist. That card I've seen it before, and your name, I've heard of it." Roku said, standing back up, cracking his neck. "You were an original champion duelist, I've seen you duel on T.V. Then you just disappeared suddenly. You always defeated you opponent with that card, it was your signature card."

"So you know a little about my history and I know yours, we're even." Deox said.

Roku looked back to his Alchemic Kettle and smiled. "So is it still weak?" He asked.

"What is?" Deox said, thinking Roku has gone crazy.

"My Alchemic Kettle. Just think. If I hadn't played it, I would have definitely lost this battle." Roku smirked. "But thanks to its effect, I was able to remove cards from play when they were sent to my graveyard."

Deox growled with frustration, he has never had this much frustration during a duel. Roku just stood there smiling. "Who are you!" Deox growled.

"I'm a new person." Roku said warmly, then drawing his next card. "It's time to end this."

"What!" Deox gasped.

"Activate magic card, _Raise Dead_!" Roku announced, flashing the card to Deox. "With this, I'll bring back _Alchemic Distiller_ from my graveyard! (1500/1200)"

Suddenly the female warrior formed to the field, both arm blades extending out from the sides of her arms. "Thus activating her effect!" Roku announced. "Allowing me to destroy one magic or trap card when she is summoned to the field. And the card I choose is your Mirror Knighting!"

"No!" Deox gasped as the giant crystal behind him exploded. Both his Mirror Knight's were reduced to 0.

"Next, I'll activate this, _Fusion_! Fusing Alchemic Breaker, and Alchemic Gunner which I took from my deck thanks to Critter's effect." Roku announced, raising the two cards in the air.

The two warriors appeared and began to fuse together, forming on single warrior with two large shoulder cannons. "This creates _Alchemic Breaking Gunner_! (2300/1900)" Roku announced as the warrior let out a battle cry. "Now it's time for my assault! Alchemic Distiller, destroy his Mirror Knight!"

"No! This can't be happening!" Deox growled, clenching his fists as the female warrior dove into the air, doing a few flips before slashing the mirror knights to pieces, decreasing Deox's life points to 2500.

"Next, Alchemic Breaking Gunner, attack and destroy his final Mirror Knight!" Roku announced. The warrior crouched down, bracing himself as his two shoulder cannons began to charge up.

Roku could feel his energy combine with his warrior as he was ready to attack. "Attack!" Roku roared as the warrior released the energy, sending two electrical streams, blasting through Deox's mirror knight and obliterating it. Deox growled as his life points reduced down to 200.

"Tied, what a coincidence." Deox growled.

"Not anymore. My Alchemic Breaking Gunner's effect activates." Roku explained. "I draw one card, if the drawn card is a monster card, then you gain damage equal to half of its attack points."

"The odds of that are 1 out of three. You might as well be drawing a magic or trap card now." Deox laughed.

Roku had already drawn his card and smiled. "Don't think so." He said, revealing the card. "I've drawn Alchemic Mixer, with an attack of fifteen hundred!"

Deox's face turned so horribly fast into such a awful expression, it practically scared Roku, but he knew this duel was done. Deox's life points reduced to 0 and Roku would now be able to save an innocent life.

Deox fell to his knees, his first loss ever, and to a kid. Roku ran over to him. "The key! Give it to me NOW!" Roku growled, hearing the train coming.

Deox looked up at Roku and sighed, dishing out a iron key from his pocket. Roku snatched it and race down to the tracks, finding the main lock and unlocking it. The girl quickly ripped off the chains and both jumped away just as the train came running through.

The girl panted with adrenalin and Roku too. "You saved my life! Thank you!" She said, hugging Roku tightly.

"Ugh, no problem." He said. Police siren could be heard. Roku didn't want to be in any more trouble, he quickly fled into the sub way train, just in time too, as it was already leaving.

The girl watched the train and Roku leave, then she looked back at the depressed Deox. "Well, I hope you're proud of yourself." She said, crossing her arms. She threw her head back, quickly fixing her short black hair. The girl patted down her plaid skirt and fixed the tie around her neck.

"How did I lose." Deox said. "Dante...Please tell me... Why?"

"Heh, did you really think I wanted you to beat him?" The girl, Dante, giggled. "I only wanted to see what my competition was."

"My life... Ruined." Deox said sadly, looking at his hand.

"Xavier, you're pathetic. Yurasaki, he's a rival to the Thunder Axis. We don't want him being better than us. As a full member, you know that I know that we must find his source of power. And I think I might have found it." Dante said. "That Alchemic Kettle of his... It's weird, in a way. But anyway, we'll mail you your check, clean yourself up and get out." With that, Dante left.

Roku had finally gotten back to his hotel room. It was 3:00 AM and he was extremely exhausted. Suddenly his phone rang. Roku sighed, leaning over and answering it.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Roku? This is Daruka. I may have some shocking news." Daruka said.

"What?" Roku asked.

"It's about Kurayama."

"Why should I care about that horrible man." Roku growled.

"I thought I'd like for you to know that he's got a new sponsor duelist." Daruka warned.

Roku went silent. "He... Replaced me?" Roku said. All the hard work he did for Kurayama, it was just a fluke. Kurayama only waited until Roku failed horribly, then tossed him away like trash. "Whose working for him now?"

"You'll never believe it." Daruka said with a big sigh. "Steele Sabre is working for him now."

Roku felt dizzy. He couldn't believe it. Roku tried to figure out if Kurayama was trying to prove something to him. Kurayama now just hasn't become a hateful man toward Roku, he had now become a full fledge enemy.

Daruka carried on the conversation, telling him there'll be a news story about Kurayama and his new sponsor. Roku felt he didn't want to see, but he knew what would be coming. Kurayama would want to challenge him and it'll just turn into a big brawl.

Roku ended the conversation short and hung up. He was tired and needed rest. With that, Roku went to bed for the night.

* * *

**CARDS PLAYED**

**Alchemic Defenser**: Level 4 / 100/2000/ Dark / Warrior / Desc: During each of your Main Phases, increase this card's DEF by 100 for each face-up monster with "Alchemic" in it's name on the field.**  
**

**Tempest**: MAGIC / Desc: Destroy all Magic and Trap cards on the field.

**Reflect Bounder**: Level 4 / 1700/1000/ Light / Machine / Desc: When this face-up Attack Positioned card is attacked by your opponent's monster, before Damage Calculation, deal damage to your opponent's Life Points equal to the total amount of ATK the attacking monster has.

**Transmutation Configuration**: MAGIC / Desc: If this card is destroyed while face down due to your opponent's Card Effect, you can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower monster from your hand during your next Main Phase.

**Alchemic Distiller**: Level 4 / 1500/1200/ Dark / Warrior / Desc: When this card is Normal, Flip, of Special Summoned destroy 1 Magic or Trap Card on the field.

**Alchemic Breaker**: Level 4 / 1700/1500/ Dark / Warrior / Desc: When this card attacks a Monster in Defense Position, inflict damage to your opponent's Life Points by the difference between this card's ATK and your opponent's monster's DEF.

**Fusion**: MAGIC / Desc: Fuse 2 or more monsters on the field or from your hand into 1 Fusion Monster.

**Alchemic Condenser**: Level 6 / 2400/1700/ Dark / Warrior / Fusion / Desc: "Alchemic Breaker" + "Alchemic Distiller". This card can only be summoned by Fusion Summon. Your opponent must attack this card with all face-up Attack Positioned monster they have on their side of the field no matter what.

**Descent of Mirror Knights**: RITUAL MAGIC / Desc: Sacrifice monsters from your hand or field, to your Graveyard to special summon 1 "Mirror Knight" from your deck for each monster sacrificed.

**Mirror Knight**: Level 4 / 0/0/ Light / Warrior / Desc: This card can only be Ritual Summoned by "Descent of Mirror Knights". When this card attacks or is attacked, increase its ATK by the same amount of ATK of the opposing monster. When your opponent only has Defense Positioned monsters on the field, this card can attack directly.

**Mirror Knighting - Heavenly Descent**: PERMANENT MAGIC / Desc: Increase the ATK of all face-up "Mirror Knights" on the field by 500. If any "Mirror Knight" is targeted for an attack, Battle Damage is reduced to 0.

**Alchemic Supporter**: Level 6 / 2500/1600/ Dark / Warrior / Desc: As long as this card is on the field your opponent cannot destroy any other monsters on your side of the field with "Alchemic" in their names by battle (Battle Damage is still applied).

**Support Cannon**: EQUIP MAGIC / Desc: This card can only be equipped to "Alchemic Supporter". Increase the ATK of the equipped monster by 500. Negate the effect of a monster that the equipped monster is attacking.

**Pot of Greed**: MAGIC / Desc: Draw two cards from your deck.

**Fusion Recovery**: MAGIC / Desc: Return 1 monster that was involved in a Fusion, and 1 "Fusion" from your Graveyard, to your hand.

**Critter**: Level 3 / 1000/600/ Dark / Demon / Desc: When this card is sent to the Graveyard, from your field, you can take 1 monster with an ATK of 1500 or less from your Deck, show it to your opponent, and add it to your hand.Your deck is then shuffled.

**Reflecting Blast**: MAGIC / Desc: This card can only be activated if you have 1 Mirror Knight on the field. For each card in your opponent's Graveyard, deal 100 points of damage to your opponent's Life Points.

**Raise Dead**: MAGIC / Desc: Special summon 1 Monster Card from either you or your opponent's Graveyard onto the field in face up Defense or Attack Position.

**Alchemic Breaking Gunner**: Level 6 / 2300/1900/ Dark / Warrior / Fusion / Desc: "Alchemic Gunner" + "Alchemic Breaker". This card can only be summoned by Fusion Summon. When this card inflicts damage to your opponent's Life Points, draw one card from your deck. If the card drawn is a monster card, deal damage to your opponent's Life Points equal to half the ATK of the drawn monster card.


	5. The Reviving Steele, Silver Thunder

**5.** **The Reviving Steele, Silver Thunder**

* * *

Roku woke up that morning. He remembered yesterday, how much thrilling yet scary it was. He wondered about the girl he freed, what had become of her? Is she safe? And what about Deox? How was he handling his lost.

The questions went through Roku's head over and over, but he knew he had to move on. Who ever hired Deox to fight Roku obviously has a fearful strength.

"_I want you to watch the morning news. They'll be talking about the Thunder Axis, and Kurayama too. You'll be surprised._" Daruka's voice said into Roku's head.

Roku leaned over to the end table near his bed and took the remote, pointing it at the television set and turning it on. The tv flickered on and a woman stood in front of a tall building.

"I'm standing in front of the Gouga Company Building, where we've been notified that the Thunder Axis, a strong and powerful group of business men, has now accepted a new member." The news reporter said.

"So what." Roku thought.

"The Thunder Axis declined to be interviewed, but we have the full story." The news reporter said. "The Thunder Axis has been around for 5 years and ever since, has only accepted three members, but then booted them out. Now we have a fourth new member. Akino Kurayama, and his sponsor duelist, Steele Sabre."

"What!" Roku said loudly in his mind. "How did this happen!"

Roku didn't even know what the Thunder Axis was, but now he was more intrigued to find out, and find out why Kurayama has joined them, or why they've accepted him.

"For five years, the Thunder Axis has been trying to rule the business world, now they focus on the duel monsters world. A simple card game turned into a giant franchise of the whole world." The news reporter said. "The founder of The Thunder Axis is the one and only Gordon Kennedy. He and his son, and also sponsor duelist, Axel Kennedy plan to make their true dream come true."

"Axel Kennedy... I should have known." Roku growled, remembering back to when he had first met him. Axel had warned Roku about Daruka, but now Roku figured it out, it was all a lie.

"Along side with Mr. Kennedy, is Lucas Armstrong, and his sponsor, Dante Francias, who has been with Kennedy for the whole five years." The woman said. "And now Kurayama Akino and Steele Sabre are planning to join them. We all question if they can hold out, but they are appearing to seem strong."

With that, Roku shut off the TV, he had enough of it. He remembered what Kazuka had told him. "_It's anyones dream to become one of the Thunder Axis, and you're taking my spot light! They've had their eye on you and you're just blocking the light from us_!" Kazuka's voice said.

Roku shook his head, trying to erase the image of Kazuka from his mind. "I'm guessing they're the ones who sent Deox to fight me." Roku growled. "They had their eye on me, they planned to make me a member, but they were too late. Now they're planning to corrupt me. They couldn't get me, so they got Steele and Kurayama, they're only ploys to their plan. They think they can break me, well they're wrong."

Roku went over and grabbed the telephone, jerking it up to his head. He quickly dialed Daruka's number. "Daruka..." Roku said.

"Yurasaki..." Daruka replied.

"I want a piece of the Thunder Axis. They've been messing with me for too long." Roku growled.

"I see you've been watching the television." Daruka laughed. "But of course, I will call them. You know, I knew about your duel with Deox."

"What? How did you know?"

"I received a call from a certain boy, Axel, that's his name. He warned me to stay away from you." Daruka said, then clearing his throat. "His message seemed threatening, but now we have an enemy. We need to exploit them, ruin them!"

"Sounds good to me." Roku smiled. "I want to show Kurayama what I've really become."

With that, Roku hung up. He was amped up, he couldn't wait. Roku saw his deck sprawled out on a counter his Alchemic Kettle letting off a light. Roku smiled, feeling that energy again, he couldn't wait, he wanted to duel now.

That night, Kaiser stood at his apartment room, looking off into the night of the city. Whatever was going through his mind must have been serious because he didn't seem to budge, until his phone rang. Kaiser looked over, grabbing the phone and holding the receiver to his ear. "Kasier..." He answered.

"Kaiser Ryo! This is a grand invitation to the Kaiba Dome where a spectacular duel will be presented. It's Roku Yurasaki VS Steele Sabre. Please press one to accept the invitation, or press two to decline." The voice message said.

Kaiser contemplated this. Of course he had heard of Roku's old manager turning a new leaf toward Steele Sabre, who was an underground duelist champion. It seemed like a perfect match. He pressed one on his phone.

Roku stood in the locker room where Daruka stood in front of him, adjusting his slick white tie. Roku had dressed to accommodate his wealth. Outfitted, in a slick black suit and with shining black shoes, he seemed like the richest boy in the world, if it weren't for his reputation.

"Are you ready?" Daruka asked, looking proudly down at him.

"I was born ready." Roku smiled with victory. He stopped for a second. "Did I just smile?"

Roku contemplated that thought, for the last week and a half it had been depressing and stressful for him. It was surprising to him he was actually happy to do something.

Roku figured it was the excitement getting to him. He was afraid to see Kurayama's face, but he was excited to take down whatever he had to throw at him. As much as he hated him, he wanted to see him fail more. Roku wanted to prove that Kurayama had let go a chance of a life time.

Daruka guided Roku out to the stadium. As he did, Daruka quickly left to the side lines. He sat down at a bench where Kurayama sat at. Both didn't make eye contact.

"You've trained your boy well." Daruka smirked.

"Like you've had anyone to train, Juruseiji." Kurayama snarled.

Daruka laughed. "Well let's see what your boy has." He smiled. "I'm sure the Thunder Axis is about some where..."

"They're around." Kurayama replied, still not making eye contact.

Roku stepped out onto his side of the field, Before him was Steele Sabre, smiling deviously. He still had his same spiky white hair.

"Well well well." Roku said. "Look what the cat dragged in."

"Dragged? More like welcomed." Steele replied. "I gotta tell ya, if I never would have lost to you, we'd never be here right now. I really gotta thank ya, I thought I was about to hit rock bottom, just like you, until I ran into my old buddy here, Kurayama. He welcomed me in and before we knew it, the Thunder Axis were just begging us to join."

"The Thunder Axis are only using you two to get to me." Roku growled.

"Ha! Yeah right. Jealous much?" Steele laughed. "I really have to thank you though. I've been struggling with payments, and depression for a long time. But now I'm as rich and successful as you. It's like a Cinderella story, but this one has two sides."

Roku laughed. "This duel will be the same as the last one. If you've really improved, then your boasting skills would have improved as well." He smirked.

"Come on! Get the duel started!" A excited fan cheered out.

"I guess when I defeated you, I didn't hit you hard enough." Roku growled as he held his duel disk up, sliding his deck in.

"And I guess I'm about to show you what happens when I shine through the clouds." Steele said, also sliding his deck into his deck holster.

Both duel disks folded out and turned on. "Duel!" Both announced as their life points rose to 4000.

"I'll start, draw!" Steele announced, drawing the first card of the duel. "Let the thunder roar..."

"What?" Roku said, not catching what he had just said.

"I'll activate this magic card, _Hell's Thunder_!" Steele announced, flashing the magic card to Roku.

"Hell's Thunder?" Roku thought, not recognizing the card.

"This is the Thunder Axis' signature card, Hell's Thunder. Just like lightning and thunder, he hit hard and roar. We strike with power and without mercy!" Steele smiled. "And now, each time a player summons a monster, the owner of that monster gets three hundred points of damage."

"Great, I'm going to have to sacrifice life points to just summon a monster..." Roku thought.

"Next, I'll summon _Kaiser Seahorse_ in attack mode (1700/1650)." Steele announced as the purple armored warrior materialized to the field, wielding a long pointed staff.

"That activates your Hell's Thunder." Roku smirked.

"Yes it does. So bring on the lightning!" Steele announced, raising both his hands as a crackle of lightning struck him. Steele felt the pain but he screamed through it as his life points reduced to 3700.

Steele panted, but he smiled. "That surge of energy, it what gives me my power." Steele smirked.

"I've got my source of energy right here." Roku smiled, looking down at his hand, seeing Alchemic Kettle.

Up above the center of the ceiling of the Kaiba Dome was a glass pent house where a few private business men sat. "Heh, Yurasaki doesn't stand a chance!" A business man said with excitement.

"Armstrong, you're an old coot." Another business man said. "Although Steele has proved himself to be a powerful duelist, Yurasaki still manages to out beat any other duelist. This duel is only a fluke. Roku thinks he can take us down, he's dead wrong."

"You're only contradicting yourself, old man." Axel's voice suddenly interrupted.

"How dare you talk to your father like tha-" Kennedy went on but Dante interrupted.

"He's right you know." Dante said, entering the room. "If Roku loses, we'll have a greater duelist on our hand than Yurasaki. Then Steele may even be able to defeat Kaiser himself."

"And if Roku wins, all the better of using Kurayama as our host to get Roku on our side." Axel smirked.

"Sounds good to me." Armstrong said.

"You two have something there. But for now on, you speak to us and us only. I don't want you two starting trouble on your own with Yurasaki. He's ours." Kennedy warned.

"No problem, pops." Axel smirked along with Dante.

"I'll set one card face down and end my turn." Steele announced.

"Draw!" Roku announced, drawing his next card.

"Steele's deck has changed. He's not using his regular Leech Deck. The Thunder Axis must have changed his deck." Daruka thought. "Those men tend to sue decks that are far more complicated."

Roku looked down at his drawn card. "Yes, Alchemic Distiller, with this I can easily destroy his Hell's Thunder." He thought, looking up at Steele's field. "But then again, he has that face down card... It's time to make a decision."

"If I knew better, Roku's drawn his Alchemic Distiller. Man, if only he knew about the Thunder Axis' custom made decks. Damn, I should have told him before." Daruka growled, worried about Roku.

"Now! I'll summon this, _Alchemic Distiller_! (1500/1200)" Roku announced as the female warrior materialized to the field, her arm blades extending out. "By summoning her, her effect activates! I can destroy a magic or trap card on your field. And I chose your face down card!"

"Perfect." Steele smiled as he watched his face down card evaporate. "Let's not forget about Hell's Thunder! Since you summoned a monster, you gain three hundred points of damage!"

The magic card shined and a crackle of lightning struck down, hitting Roku hard. Roku didn't expect the sudden rush and was thrown off balance. Roku screamed in pain, grasping his head as his mind went crazy, his life points reducing to 3700.

Roku felt dazed for a second, everything went hazy. "What was that?" He asked himself. It felt as though something had invaded his mind and tried to erase his memory. He looked down at his Alchemic Kettle, it let off a few sparks.

Steele looked at Roku. "He hasn't been affected by its power..." Steele said, worriedly. "Heh, you may withstood that round, but just wait."

"You haven't shown me nothing yet. This duel will be as easy as done." Roku smirked.

"Get on with your turn." Steele growled. "Che..."

"Next, I'll activate this, _Alchemic Amulet_!" Roku announced, flashing the magic card to Steele. "Once equipped to Alchemic Distiller, she gains six hundred attack points!"

Steele only smiled as he watched Alchemic Distiller's attack strength rise to 2100 as a golden amulet appeared around her neck. "Why is he smiling so much? What has happened to him?" Roku wondered. The Steele he had first met was a mean and ruthless person, now it just seems like Steele has become a preacher, a person trying to spread the word of the Thunder Axis.

"The thunder will guide me through your cards." Steele smirked.

"We'll see." Roku growled. "Alchemic Distiller, attack and destroy his Kaiser Seahorse!"

The woman leapt forward, slashing her arm blade across the warrior, destroying it instantly. Steele shielded himself from the swift gust of wind as his monster was destroyed, reducing his life points to 3300.

"Activate trap card, _Thunder Tempest_!" Steele announced.

"What? But he didn't have any trap cards on the field!" Roku growled.

"When you destroyed my face down card, I was eligible to activate its effect! I can now revive one monster from my graveyard that was destroyed during the same turn that my Thunder Tempest was destroyed!" Steele explained. "Now! Come back! _Kaiser Seahorse_! (1700/1650)"

"This can be bad." Roku thought. "If he wants to sacrifice that for a light-type monster, Kaiser Seahorse counts as two sacrifices. He'll be able to summon a powerful monster."

Steele smiled, reading Roku's movements, he could tell Roku knew what he was planning. "Well are you done yet?" Steele asked politely.

Roku felt insulted. First they were at each others necks now, Steele was just acting nice. "I'll set a card face down and end my turn." Roku announced.

"Draw!" Steele announced, drawing his next card and smiling. "Now! I'll sacrifice my Kaiser Seahorse. And everyone knows when you sacrifice Kaiser Seahorse for a light monster, it counts as two sacrifices. So now, I can summon this, _Silver Steel Conductor_! In defense mode! (3500/0)"

"Silver Steel Conductor?" Roku said, unaware of the card. A giant machine materialized to the field. The machine was a giant oval-shaped oven which let out blasts of white fire and had conveyor belts running all around its body.

"During each turn, Silver Steel Conductor will create one of these." Steele said, letting his hand out. Suddenly the oven door opened and spat out a silver metallic blob. The blob morphed and shaped into a sharp edged warrior. "A _Silver Breeder_ (1500/1000)"

"Silver Breeder?" Roku thought.

"And for each Silver Breeder on my field, Silver Steel Conductor gains a bonus seven hundred attack points." Steele explained as his machine's attack strength rose to 700. "And with a defense of thirty five hundred, you won't be able to destroy it easily."

"That I already figured out." Roku growled. "But don't forget! Hell's Thunder gives you damage, and since you summoned two monsters, well it just looks like things aren't looking good for you anyway!"

Suddenly two lightning bolts crackled down, striking Steele. Steele growled through the pain as his life points reduced to 2700.

Steele smiled as he recovered from his direct hit. "Now! I activate this, _Lightning Vortex_!" He announced, revealing his magic card. "By discarding a card from my hand, I can destroy all monsters on your field!"

"Damn." Roku growled, watching as Steele slid one card from his hand, to his graveyard holster, thus causing a swirl of lightning to form, sucking in Roku's Alchemic Distiller.

Steele laughed maniacally as Roku looked in distress, knowing that Roku was in a bad position. "The Thunder clashes hard against their enemies. At the crackle of light, you'll be gone." He smirked.

"I don't think so." Roku growled.

"I do." Steele said simply. "No one can resist the lightening, not as long as I stand! And once I win this duel, you too will understand our power and our mission."

"I do understand one thing, I understand that you've been manipulated. You're just a creepy marketing scheme, and thanks to the Thunder Axis, they'll be controlling most of the world!" Roku growled. "I need to put an end to this..."

"You can't stop the Thunder Axis!" Steele growled. "Now! Silver Breeder, attack his life points directly!"

The silver creature lunged forward, striking his pointed arm across Roku's chest. Roku let out a loud gasp, as if he were just punched in the gut as his life points reduced to 2200.

Steele chuckled as Roku grasped his chest in pain. "I've got you now." He smirked.

"Not by a long run. Draw!" Roku announced, drawing his next card. "Now! I activate this, _Fusion_!"

"Damn..." Steele growled. "Yurasaki's fusion monsters ain't a simple walk in the park..."

"I'll use Fusion to fuse my Alchemic Mixer and Alchemic Breaker from my hand to create this!" Roku announced, showing Steele the two monster cards. Suddenly the two warriors appeared and jumped into the air in a swirling binding light which began to fuse them together, creating a tall warrior, dressed in a white robe and wielding a long staff with a glowing white orb. The warrior's long white hair flailed in the wind as he was lowered to the ground.

"_Alchemic Fusioner_! (1900/2000)" Roku announced as the warrior let out a grunt, tapping the ground with his staff.

"Damn." Steele growled. "This is the exact monster that defeated me in our last battle."

"Heh, I bet you remember this guy, the one that totally beat you in that underground duel." Roku smirked. "I guess it's true, history does repeat!"

"Don't forget about my Hell's Thunder, each time you summon a monster you gain three hundred points of damage!" Steele pointed out.

"I'm ready." Roku growled as he heard the crackle of lighting. Within an instance he felt the sharp pain go through his body as the crackle of lighting struck his body. Roku forced the pain out of his voice, roaring loudly as his life points reduced to 1900.

The lightning quickly stopped, Roku felt dizzy again, but then he looked down at his hand, Alchemic Kettle, it absorbed some of the lightning which kept him from going crazy.

Roku could only imagine what kind of power the Thunder Axis held, and how they planned to use it. "That's not all!" Roku growled. "I'll use the effect of my Alchemic Fusioner to remove my Alchemic Distiller and Breaker from play, thus fusing them together!"

Steele only smirked as he watched the two female warriors jump out of no where, then fuse together, forming a single female warrior with long blond hair. She was armed with a black chest plate which had an orange glowing orb which had fire sparkling within. "This creates _Alchemic Condenser_! (2400/1700)"

"Now! Suffer from the agony of Hell's Thunder!" Steele said wildly as another crackle of lightning struck Roku. This time Roku was unphased, his Alchemic Kettle, the remaining card in his hand, fully absorbed the blast.

"What is that!" Steele gasped, seeing the electricity flowing into a different direction. Roku only smiled as his life points reduced to 1600

"It's my way of saying, you're not the only one with a special card." Roku smirked, showing his single card. "Meet Alchemic Kettle, the card which brought me back to life."

"So what, you've got a useless card, it's just putting weight on your deck." Steele growled.

"I don't know why, but it's like a battery to me. It charges me up during each battle. And right now, it's making good use of itself." Roku smirked. "But now! Let's get down to business! Alchemic Condenser, attack and destroy his Silver Breeder!"

The female warrior jumped into the air, thrusting her arms forward, causing a stream of molten lava to fly out of the orb in her chest, and melting Steele's Silver Breeder, and destroying it.

Steele shielded himself from the heat as his life points reduced to 1800. "My turn ends!" Roku announced.

"My turn, draw!" Steele quickly announced. The duel was tense, people in the crowds feared Roku's loss, others feared Steele would go through what Roku had gone through.

Daruka chuckled, Kurayama eyed him. "Steele looks a little tense. Doesn't it just remind you of something?" He said, taunting Kurayama.

"Yeah, it does." Kurayama said. "And I'm glad I got rid of it."

Daruka felt more insulted than ever. It was nice that Kurayama had the memory to remember, but calling Roku an IT, it was just plain unfair.

"Now! Silver Steele Conductor! Produce another _Steel Breeder_! (1500/1000)" Steele commanded as the oven unleashed a glob of silver mesh was shot out of the white oven, forming into a shining silver warrior. "And now! Hell's Thunder, activate!"

A sudden crackle of lighting dawned down on Steele, shaking him up, but Steele only smiled through the pain as his life points reduced to 1500.

"Next, I'll activate this, _Silver Producing Factory_!" Steele announced, revealing the card to Roku. "By sacrificing my Silver Breeder, I'll special summon four other _Silver Breeders_! (4x 1500/1000)"

Suddenly the one Silver Breeder on Steele's field suddenly split into four more. "Heh, thus activating Hell's Thunder." Roku smirked.

Suddenly four crackles of lightning struck Steele. Steele roared with pain, but he took the pain as a honorable pain, reducing his life points to 300.

Roku smiled. "Awesome, I need only to summon one more monster, then his Hell's Thunder will cause his defeat." Roku smiled.

"Heh, thinking you're going to win?" Steele smirked.

"It's a sure win now." Roku smirked back.

"Well let's level the playing field, I'll activate this, _Thunder Crush_!" Steele announced, sliding the magic card into his duel disk, thus activating its effect. "With this, I'll sacrifice all my monsters on my field, which will now cause direct damage to you. Three hundred points of damage for each monster sacrificed!"

"But he has five monsters!" Roku gasped as all of Steele's monsters converted into streams of electricity, all flying toward Roku.

Roku felt the impact on his chest, his body being electrified like hell. Roku screamed, grasping his head in pain as his life points reduced to 100.

"And to make things equal, I'll add this! _Thunderbolt_!" Steele yelled, revealing the last card in his hand. "This instantly destroys all your monsters on your field!"

Suddenly two crackles of lightning came down, instantly destroying Roku's Alchemic Fusioner and Alchemic Condenser, destroying them both instantly. "My monsters! Ergh!" Roku growled, feeling weak now.

"Heh, even if you summon a monster the next turn, you won't be able to attack me directly because my Hell's Thunder will reduce your life points to nothing." Steele smirked.

Suddenly Roku smiled. "Like wise." He simply said which turned Steele's smile into a frustrated smile.

"He's right." Steele thought. "My turn ends!"

"If I summon a monster, I lose the duel." Roku though, placing his two fingers ontop of his deck. "The only way this duel can turn around is if I destroy that Hell's Thunder magic card."

Steele smiled, seeing the pressure go on in Roku's eyes. Roku panicked, removing his fingers from his deck. It seemed impossible now. Monsters were practically eliminated from this single duel. It started to drive him crazy.

Kaiser stood at the opening of the stadium where Roku had entered, starring at the back side of Roku, he could tell he was panicking. "Hmph..." He said, then walked off.

"I'm only counting on a single draw, what are my chances of drawing something that'll help me now?" Roku thought, taking a step back.

People around the world saw Roku sweat, every fan of Roku's feared he might panic and lose, causing his renowned fame to die instantly. "Roku!" Daruka called out, standing. "I know you feel the pressure, but we're all routing for you! We know you can win, I know! Just remember, remember back to that first duel."

Roku looked back, then toward Steele. "The last time?" He thought. "I totally murdered Steele, but his deck is different, he's joined the Thunder Axis, one of the most powerful organizations in Japan."

Daruka saw Roku wan't setting himself free from the panic. "Yurasaki... Think about it. The only reason you made it this far was because you have a good person watching after you." Daruka said. "It's not me, but I know he wants you to become the best you can. Remember, this is a game, so play it like anyone would play a game! Take chances!"

It clicked, Roku finally realized it. "It's just a game?" He asked himself, remembering back to his first child hood duel. He was in a private elementary school, a prestigious school. It was then he first learned about duel monsters, he loved it so much, he beat all the kids and practically ruled the school by duel.

Roku could see himself happily celebrating his first win, it made him smile warmly. "The whole reason I became a good duelist was because I didn't back down through tough situations. I knew I was good and that confidence lead me up to here." Roku smiled. He felt the only reason he lost to Kaiser was because he had Kurayama clawing at his back.

"Well? Do you plan to end your turn or do I have to do it for you." Steele smirked.

"You can shut your mouth." Roku smirked, instantly drawing his next card.

Roku looked down at his drawn card,it gave him chills, but he knew the result. He looked at his Alchemic Kettle magic card. "Is this a sign from you? Or is it meant to be?" Roku asked himself.

People anxiously cawaited Roku's next move, practically falling off their seats as they were pushed to the near end. "Fine then, it'll end like this." Roku said to himself, holding the card up. "I activate this, _The Shallow Grave_!"

"What!" Steele gasped.

"This forces us both to special summon a monster from our graveyards, to the field in defense mode." Roku said calmly.

Steele couldn't believe it, the end result would be a tie if they both successfully summon a monster in defense mode. Steele snapped out of his shock. "Fine then! I summon back my _Silver Steel Conductor_! (0/3500)" He announced as the same white, egg shaped oven materialized to the field.

"And me, I bring forth my _Alchemic Mixer_ to the field (1500/1500)" Roku announced as his short warrior materialized to the field.

As both monsters were summoned, Steele's Hell's Thunder began to glow. Instantly two crackles of lightning shot down from the top of the arena, each striking Roku and Steele. Both duelists growled through the pain as both their life points reduced to 0.

Daruka smiled, feeling good with the end result. He glanced at Kurayama who was stricken with shock, too surprised to speak nor react. People cheered awkwardly at the sudden tie. Roku let out a sigh of relief as he sat down, scratching his neck.

Steele stood there, shocked. "How did you..." He said.

"Simple, Steele Sabre, I have what it takes now, and I'll soon bring down the Thunder Axis." Roku said, pointing. "So you and your goons can throw anything at me, whatever it is, I'll take it down with my bare hands!"

Dante and Axel heard what Roku said from above. "Heh, well you guys just failed your mission." Axel laughed at his father and Lucas.

"I don't know about you two, but now our plan is in order. We keep Steele, our mission goes along." Dante said, leaving the room with Axel following.

Steele and Kurayama left the field and Roku remained sitting at his post. He was happy with the result of the duel, and he let himself be known. Roku felt it was his duty to take down the Thunder Axis, Daruka felt good about it, but some doubted he would be able to do it.

"Maybe this is what I'm destined to do." Roku thought to himself. "If I take down the Thunder Axis, I get thelife I want."

**CARDS PLAYED**

* * *

**Hell's Thunder**: PERMANENT MAGIC / Desc: Each time a player summons a monster, inflict 300 points of damage to the owner.

**Kaiser Seahorse**: Level 4 / 1700/1650/ Light / Sear Serpent / Desc: If you sacrifice this monster to summon a Light-type monster, this card counts as 2 sacrifices.

**Alchemic Distiller**: Level 4 / 1500/1200/ Dark / Warrior / Desc: When this card is Normal, Flip, of Special Summoned destroy 1 Magic or Trap Card on the field.

**Alchemic Amulet**: EQUIP MAGIC / Desc: This card can only be equipped to a monster with "Alchemic" in its name. Increase the equipped monster's ATK by 600. If the equipped monster is attacked, this card is destroyed instead of the equipped monster.

**Thunder Tempest**: TRAP / Desc: When this card is sent to the Graveyard, you can return 1 Monster Card from your Graveyard, that was destroyed during the same turn that this card was sent to the Graveyard. (The returned monster does not count as a summon)

**Silver Steel Conductor**: Level 8 / 0/3500/ Light / Machine / Desc: During each turn, Special Summon 1 "Silver Breeder" to the field (Level 4 / 1500/1000/ Light / Machine.) to the field. For each "Silver Breeder" on the field, increase this card's ATK by 700.

**Lightning Vortex**: MAGIC / Desc: Discard 1 card from your hand to destroy all Monster cards on your opponent's side of the field.

**Alchemic Fusioner**: Level 6 / 1900/2000/ Dark / Warrior / Fusion / Desc: "Alchemic Mixer" + "Alchemic Breaker". This card can only be summoned by Fusion Summon. As long as this card remains face-up on the field, you can perform Fusion Summons by removing Fusion Material Monsters from your Graveyard, out of play. This effect can only be used once per turn. If a Fusion Monster summoned by this card's effect is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, you can sacrifice this card to Special Summon the destroyed Fusion Monster.

**Alchemic Condenser**: Level 6 / 2400/1700/ Dark / Warrior / Fusion / Desc: "Alchemic Breaker" + "Alchemic Distiller". This card can only be summoned by Fusion Summon. Your opponent must attack this card with all face-up Attack Positioned monster they have on their side of the field no matter what.

**Silver Producing Factory**: MAGIC / Desc: This card can only be activated if you have 1 "Silver Steele Conductor" face-up on the field. Sacrifice 1 face-up "Silver Breeder" to Special Summon 4 "Silver Breeders" to the field (Level 4 / 1500/1000/ Light / Machine).

**Thunder Crush**: MAGIC / Desc: Sacrifice monsters on your side of the field to inflict 300 points of damage to your opponent's Life Points for each monster sacrificed.

**Thunder Bolt**: MAGIC / Desc: Destroy all monsters on your opponent's side of the field.

**The Shallow Grave**: MAGIC / Desc: Both players can Special Summon 1 Monster from their Graveyard, to the field in face-up Defense Position.


End file.
